


Hard Worker

by polyskz



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Office, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Brief Possessive Kink, Butt Plugs, Coming Untouched, Crying, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Dry Orgasm, Face-Fucking, Gangbang, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Hyunjin gets called a slut, Hyunjin useless cock, Jisung gets called a slut, M/M, Mentions of rated pictures, Multiple Orgasms, New Intern Hyunjin, No Jeongin, Office Slut Hyunjin, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Pain Kink, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Pre-negotiated unprotected sex, Rated pictures get taken, Riding, Rimming, Rough Sex, Spanking, Technically since they all watch as they wait, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, guided fucking, kind of, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:55:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26065351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polyskz/pseuds/polyskz
Summary: It almost seems unreal that this is actually happening, that Hyunjin’s currently sitting in the passenger seat of Chan’s car on the way to get fucked by all six of his coworkers.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin, Everyone/Everyone, Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Hwang Hyunjin/Everyone, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin
Comments: 29
Kudos: 486





	Hard Worker

**Author's Note:**

> Please respect my decision for not including Jeongin. I went back and forth, but in the end, I still don’t quite feel comfortable writing Jeongin in this setting.
> 
> A lot of the details were also talked about before anything happened, and while there are some mentions, not everything they talked about was explicitly written. It did happen, though!
> 
> Lastly, thank you to v for giving me the idea for Jisung’s part 💕
> 
> Now please enjoy Hyunjin getting dicked down for a truly ridiculous amount of words 💕

Hyunjin straightens out from where he’s bent over with a smile. He laughs to himself softly when he sees Changbin’s cheeks flush and his Adam's apple bob.

“Will I see you tonight, Binnie?” Hyunjin asks, purposely keeping his voice soft and sweet and his eyes imploring.

Changbin gulps again, but he doesn’t bother hiding the way his gaze rakes over Hyunjin from his head to his toes. Hyunjin adjusts his stance slightly so his hips are more forward. Changbin’s eyes flicker lower before meeting Hyunjin’s eyes again. “Of course.”

Hyunjin beams, leaning over to kiss Changbin’s cheek quick as lightning and soft as a feather. “Good, I would be sad if you weren’t there.”

Hyunjin turns on his heel and, with one last smile over his shoulder, leaves Changbin’s office. Right before he rounds the corner, he hears Changbin sigh heavily and doesn’t bother hiding his laughter this time. Changbin’s so cute.

“What are you laughing at?”

Hyunjin hums as he continues down the hallway. He’s still feeling like teasing a little after his talk with Changbin, so he responds with, “Wouldn’t you like to know?”

Minho chuckles, but it doesn’t sound the way it normally does. Instead of Minho’s usual loud, amused guffaw, this is a lower sound that causes excitement to race down Hyunjin’s spine. “Well I wouldn’t have asked if I didn’t want to know, would I?”

When Hyunjin looks over towards Minho, he finds Minho already looking at him with a familiar darkness to his cat-like eyes. Something inside Hyunjin snaps into place, the need to be _good_ taking over him just from that one look alone.

“No,” Hyunjin breathes out, clearing his throat and shaking his head after. He still has four more hours of work to get through, it won’t do any good to get horny now. Minho’s never been one to play nice before, there’s no telling what he’ll do if he finds out that Hyunjin’s half-hard in his slacks right now, especially with what they’re going to be doing later. “Was just teasing Changbinnie is all.”

“He does have the cutest reactions, doesn’t he?” Minho concedes, his lips quirking in amusement.

“The cutest,” Hyunjin agrees because it’s true. None of the others get nearly as flustered when Hyunjin flirts with them, and while it’s fun when the others flirt back, Hyunjin hopes Changbin’s reactions stay this cute forever.

Suddenly, there’s a hand in his and lips by ear, Hyunjin jumping in surprise. “I bet you’ll be cuter later today, though.”

Minho squeezes Hyunjin’s hand before slipping away with his hips swaying, leaving Hyunjin to stand in front of his desk with his mouth parted in surprise and his cock half-hard in his slacks.

It really hadn’t taken long for them to set this up in hindsight. Ever since Hyunjin’s first day in the office, he knew they would end up here eventually - it was impossible _not_ to notice the way all of their eyes were on him the second he stepped out of the elevator for the first time. Hyunjin still vividly remembers the way Jisung’s jaw literally dropped open in shock when he passed by his desk. In response, Hyunjin only smiled sweetly, tucked a piece of his long blond hair behind his ear, and continued on towards Chan’s office to greet his new manager and get his duties for the day.

A few of the boys, namely Jisung and Minho, quickly warmed up to him, which easily turned into flirting that Hyunjin was more than happy to reciprocate. One by one, the others fell into the same pattern and it seemed that all of a sudden, Hyunjin had caught the eye of all six of his coworkers. It was easy from there to drop his shy new intern persona and flirt back once he knew they were all interested and seemingly uncaring of the fact that they all wanted him.

(Hyunjin suspects they talked about it when he wasn’t around, there’s no other way to explain how they all seem to be on the same exact page without jealousy once flaring up between them. It sends a thrill down his spine to know they talk about him after hours.)

Somehow, over the past few months, Hyunjin’s gone from the new intern to the new _office boy_. In the beginning, it hadn’t really felt any different. Changbin would ask him for paperwork and Hyunjin would provide it. Minho would ask for a coffee and Hyunjin would be out the door to get it for him before Minho even finished his sentence, already long having memorized Minho’s order. Felix would ask him to come look something over to catch any mistakes and Hyunjin would be there in a heartbeat.

Then came the other requests.

Jisung would ask for a kiss and Hyunjin would only be too happy to oblige. Chan would wrap his arms around Hyunjin’s waist and ask if he would keep him company as he read over a new proposal and Hyunjin would easily drop into Chan’s lap. Seungmin would innocently ask Hyunjin to come help him with a project proposal, only to keep one steady, warm hand on his thigh the entire time they read it over.

The requests have changed in the last month to also include blowjobs in the car during lunch breaks, to handjobs in the bathroom, to Hyunjin going to their houses or apartments and seeing stars by the end of the night.

Hyunjin’s the self-proclaimed office slut and he loves it. There’s nothing Hyunjin loves more than being helpful, except sucking dick, so if he can be helpful _and_ suck dick, then he’s more than happy to provide. Since then, it’s been history.

Which leads Hyunjin to today. The sun’s just beginning to set beyond the high-rise buildings passing by. The food Hyunjin ate an hour ago has finally settled in his stomach, just in time for excited butterflies to take its place.

They all decided on doing this at Chan’s place. He has the biggest house given that he has the highest position out of all of them and therefore makes the most money, but also because he has the biggest bed. Hyunjin would know from personal experience, but Chan also willingly offered up that piece of information when they were discussing the plan for tonight’s _activities_ in their group chat.

It almost seems unreal that this is actually happening, that he’s currently sitting in the passenger seat of Chan’s car on the way to get fucked by all six of his coworkers.

Hyunjin still isn’t over how nice Chan’s car is. No matter how many times he’s been in Chan’s car when Chan’s able to pick him up to drive him to work, he’s still in awe over how sleek and pretty Chan’s car is. Hyunjin himself doesn’t have a car, instead opting to take public transportation, and it only makes him yearn for the day he can have his own car, hopefully one as nice as Chan’s.

Shifting on the leather seats that alone probably cost more than his bi-weekly paycheck, Hyunjin wills himself to relax. It isn’t as if this is the first time he’s had sex with any of them - quite the opposite - but it _is_ the first time he’s been with them all at once. Hyunjin isn’t nervous, but the thought of what they’re about to do sends heat crawling up his neck and cheeks.

“What are you thinking about?”

Hyunjin shifts his focus from the skyline shrouded in oranges and pinks to look at Chan.

He’s glad Chan’s the one driving him so he doesn’t have to take public transportation. Knowing him, he would get off at a stop too early in his eagerness or miss his stop entirely. They unanimously agreed that if Chan were to bring Hyunjin, that would force Chan to actually leave at a normal time for once ( _Although the dick appointment should be enough reason to begin with,_ Minho commented in the group chat). Chan protested in the chat when Jisung first suggested it, but he gave in eventually because he knew they were right and because he _didn’t want to waste an opportunity to be alone with our pretty Jinnie_. Hyunjin may or may not have blushed when he first read that message.

“You,” Hyunjin answers, smiling when Chan’s cheeks and ears flush a pretty pink to match the evening sky. “And about how nice your car is. And about what we’re about to do.”

Chan looks at him briefly before quickly turning his attention back towards the road. Hyunjin can’t take his eyes off Chan. Not for the first time, Hyunjin notices how hot Chan is, the sleeves of his white button up rolled up to show off his forearm of the single arm he’s using to drive. “Are you nervous?”

Hyunjin giggles, sweet and soft, as he tucks a piece of hair behind his ear. “Of course not. In fact, I’m excited thinking about all of the ways you guys are going to fuck me.”

Chan chokes, Hyunjin reaching out to pat his back. He keeps his hand on Chan’s shoulder when Chan’s coughing subsides, slowly dragging his palm over and down Chan’s toned bicep before letting his hand drop. The pinkness to Chan’s ears darkens and Hyunjin hides his smile by looking back out the window. They’re almost there, no more than five minutes away, and the anticipation causes the butterflies to flutter around in double time.

By the time they turn down a familiar street, the butterflies in Hyunjin’s stomach have settled down. Instead, Hyunjin feels nothing but arousal as he takes in the familiar cars parked in Chan’s stupidly large driveway.

This is really happening.

Once Chan parks the car and cuts the engine, he rushes over to Hyunjin’s side and opens the door for him, holding a hand out for Hyunjin to take. Hyunjin does so with a smile. “What a gentleman.”

“Only the best for you,” Chan responds, his dimple peeking out when he smiles.

Hyunjin can’t take this anymore. Taking advantage of the fact that Chan’s still holding his hand, Hyunjin pulls Chan forward and into a kiss. Chan responds to the kiss quickly, Hyunjin whining and moving closer until he’s practically plastered to Chan’s front as Chan threads a hand through his hair. He doesn’t pull, but the reminder that Chan _could_ pull his hair at any moment, could force Hyunjin to pull away until his neck is exposed for Chan to kiss and mark up, is enough for Hyunjin’s cock to harden in the confines of his slacks.

Chan pulls away from the kiss with a wet sound, Hyunjin whimpering and chasing his lips for more. Chan chuckles, low and full of promises. Hyunjin’s knees almost give out when Chan says, in a tone of voice that Hyunjin’s come to associate with Chan being aroused, “So eager, darling.”

“Chan,” Hyunjin practically moans. It’s all too easy to fall into this role, to start pleading for what he wants. Hyunjin doesn’t have to pretend here. They all know what he wants and he knows what they all want, not only because they’ve talked about it in detail, but because they’ve all become _very_ close over the last few months. It didn’t take them long to become comfortable with each other, both in and out of the work environment.

“Okay, okay,” Chan says with one last peck to Hyunjin’s lips. He wraps an arm around Hyunjin’s waist as they make their way towards the front door. “I’m sure they’re just as eager as you.”

“And you?” Hyunjin asks. He already knows the answer, but he loves the rush of power he gets when he knows he’s desired.

“Oh, darling,” Chan murmurs as he looks at Hyunjin with eyes as dim as the rapidly darkening sky. “You have no idea.”

Hyunjin shivers at the confirmation, not bothering to hide the way he rubs his cock against Chan when he shuffles closer. The friction causes Hyunjin to moan, a sound that only increases in volume when Chan’s grip around his waist tightens enough to bruise. He hopes it does.

The house is quiet once they finally make it through the door. Hyunjin was at least expecting to hear someone moaning since everyone else is already here, especially considering Jisung’s just as loud and needy as Hyunjin, so the complete silence is odd.

The closer they get to Chan’s room, the more Hyunjin starts to get excited. He’s been thinking about this for months now, ever since the very first time Minho slyly asked if Hyunjin would look just as good out of his work attire as he does in it. It seems unreal that this is finally happening.

“You’re cute,” Chan murmurs, probably feeling the way Hyunjin’s practically vibrating in excitement with how closely they’re pressed together.

“I’m hard,” Hyunjin returns, giggling when Chan rolls his eyes. “I’m not wrong.”

“You’re not wrong,” Chan concedes, just as they stop outside of his room. Now that they’re closer, Hyunjin can make out a few hushed murmurs and the unmistakable sound of kissing. Chan turns to look at Hyunjin. His lips quirk in amusement, but the darkness of his eyes gives away just how turned on he already is. Hyunjin’s heart jumps in his chest, knowing that he’s the reason Chan looks like this. “Are you ready?”

“Ready,” Hyunjin confirms.

With one last smile, Chan pushes open the door to his room and tugs Hyunjin inside.

The moment the door creaks open, all eyes are on them. Hyunjin bites his lip as he takes in the view, his eyes lingering on the way Felix has to turn around from his position in Changbin’s lap, both of their lips red and puffy.

“Finally,” Jisung calls. Hyunjin’s completely unsurprised to find that his pants are already down to his knees and he has a hand inside his boxers.

Instead of the snappy response Hyunjin was going to say, he looks Jisung in the eye as he slowly licks his lips. Jisung doesn’t have the biggest cock out of all of them (that would be Hyunjin, followed by Chan), but he’s always filled out Hyunjin’s mouth so nicely. Hyunjin can feel his mouth water just thinking about having Jisung’s dick - all of their dicks - in his mouth or in his ass soon.

Suddenly, there’s a warm palm cupping Hyunjin’s cheek and turning his head to the side. Hyunjin barely has time to take note of the smirk on Chan’s pretty face before he’s being kissed, his eyes fluttering closed as he lets his lips part. Chan doesn’t waste time, licking into Hyunjin’s mouth quick and dirty. Hyunjin melts into the kiss, letting Chan do as he wishes. Chan’s always been a good kisser, but there’s something more primal, more heady, about this one, probably because he knows everyone’s watching them right now. Hyunjin loves it, both the attention and the way Chan seems intent on showing him off.

When Chan pulls away, Hyunjin slowly blinks his eyes open with a pout. Chan merely laughs and presses one last kiss to Hyunjin’s lips to a chorus of complaints from the others.

“I want kisses, too,” Jisung grumbles.

Just to be a brat, Hyunjin kisses Chan again, smiling when multiple people sigh loudly.

“There’s nothing stopping you,” Hyunjin points out as he steps away from Chan to settle on the bed, although he’s already slightly breathless just from the kiss. From the corner of his eyes, Hyunjin sees Chan settle down next to Seungmin with a smirk.

Jisung looks like he’s seconds away from getting up and taking Hyunjin up on that offer, but Seungmin wraps long, pretty fingers around his wrist. Jisung settles back down in his seat with a purse of his lips, but before Hyunjin can wonder what that was about, there’s suddenly a very nice pair of thighs encased in black slacks blocking his vision. Tilting his head up, Hyunjin’s heart skips a beat when he’s met with a dangerous smirk and glittering eyes.

“Hi,” Minho murmurs.

Hyunjin whimpers. Try as he might, he’s never been able to one-up Minho and it shows in the way he leans back on his hands and tilts his head to the side, the way an animal would when they’re submitting. Minho’s smirk widens.

“Such a good boy,” Minho says, so lowly that no one except for Hyunjin hears it.

Hyunjin’s breath hitches and he looks up at Minho with large, pleading eyes. “Please.”

“You want that?”

Hyunjin nods quickly, his hair flopping around and tickling his neck with the sudden movement. He hasn’t even been here for a minute yet and he’s already ready to risk it all, although that isn’t surprising. Even thinking about their plans for tonight turned Hyunjin on to the point that he’s gotten off every morning for the last five days. “Yes, please.”

Minho’s smirk softens out into a smile, but it’s no less dangerous. “Stand up for me, then.”

Confused, but wanting to please, Hyunjin does. A few seconds pass without Minho doing or saying anything. Hyunjin shifts in place as he waits. He doesn’t dare ask or rush Minho, knowing by now that Minho takes pleasure in drawing things out and making Hyunjin squirm. It’s infuriating as much as it is exciting.

“Cute,” Minho says and Hyunjin smiles happily at the praise. Minho doesn’t usually give praise that often, but Hyunjin loves how Minho talks to him. He loves how they all talk to him, as different as the methods may be.

Just as Hyunjin starts to relax, Minho grips Hyunjin by the shoulders and forcefully turns him around. Small hands fit between his shoulder blades before they push, Hyunjin gasping as he falls forward, just barely managing to catch himself in time with his hands on the bed. His cock, already fully hard, leaks in his briefs at the rough treatment.

Warmth encases his back, Hyunjin arching back into Minho’s toned chest with a whine when Minho toys with his zipper. Hushed whispers float over from the others. Hyunjin strains to hear what they’re saying, but Minho biting his earlobe distracts him.

“Already so hard, baby?” Minho wonders. He traces the tip of his index finger over Hyunjin’s cock through his clothes, Hyunjin’s arms already shaking with the effort of holding himself up. “Is it because you’re already imagining what we’re going to do to you? Because you’re so eager to get fucked?”

Hyunjin’s cock jumps at the words. There’s no point in denying what everyone already knows, but the slight humiliation from having to say it out loud makes everything more heady. “Yes. Touched myself this morning thinking about it.”

Someone inhales sharply, while Jisung says something along the lines of wishing Hyunjin sent a video to the group chat.

“That eager, huh?” With each slow word spoken, Minho pops open a button on Hyunjin’s dress shirt. It feels deliberate, Hyunjin shivering from the ghost of Minho’s touch on his skin when his knuckles brush against his chest as he pops open another button.

Hyunjin has to bite his lip to stop himself from ruining his little surprise.

“Cat got your tongue already, pretty baby?” Minho wonders, sounding surprised and like he doesn’t already know exactly how to break Hyunjin down until he’s a whining, crying mess.

Still, Hyunjin has to at least _try_ to give a retort that isn’t a needy moan. Just because he’s this pliant when it comes to Minho, it doesn’t mean he’s like this with everyone.

“No,” Hyunjin responds, proud of himself when his voice doesn’t crack or shake. Hyunjin both hates and loves the fact that Minho’s the first one who gets to touch him. Hates it because Minho’s patience is unrivaled, but loves it because Minho always knows how to rile him up and touch him without really touching him. Hyunjin himself doesn’t know why he likes to be denied so much, just that he does and that Minho never disappoints.

Minho runs a soft, warm hand up from the hem of Hyunjin’s pants to his nipples, Hyunjin jumping in place when he realizes Minho’s already managed to unbutton his shirt while he was distracted.

“Are you sure?” Minho punctuates the question with a quick tweak to Hyunjin’s nipples. Hyunjin arches with a moan.

“You’re in the way,” Jisung whines. “We want to see Hyunjin, not your ass. We already see that enough around the office.”

Minho scoffs. “That wasn’t what you were saying yesterday when you were eating me out, now was it?”

“I-”

Seungmin laughs. “Your face is so red.”

“Shut up!”

Hyunjin wishes he could see. Jisung’s pretty all the time, but he’s even prettier when he’s flushed. He can’t look, though, not with the way Minho’s draped over him and commanding all of his attention. Minho hasn’t explicitly stated for him to stay still, but he doesn’t need to for Hyunjin to know that Minho doesn’t want him to.

Soft lips press against the back of his neck and Hyunjin hums happily.

“Are you doing okay?”

Hyunjin smiles to himself. He may love when Minho’s mean to him, but there’s no denying how much his heart flutters when Minho’s soft and caring. “I’m okay, thanks for asking.”

Minho kisses his neck again before reaching down, down, down until he’s unbuttoning Hyunjin’s pants and pulling the zipper down. Hyunjin sighs, happy that Minho seems to finally be taking some pity on him, pushing his pants and briefs down low enough for his cock to spring free and settle, flushed and leaking, against his stomach.

Someone, maybe Changbin, gasps once Minho kneels down to take his clothes off. Chan curses loudly right after and Minho pauses for a long, loaded second before tapping Hyunjin’s ankles in a sign to get him to lift his legs.

Hyunjin wiggles his butt once his pants and briefs are off, looking over his shoulder with feigned innocence. “Did I do something wrong?”

He’s met with five pairs of half-lidded eyes.

Seungmin’s the first one to break the heavy silence. “Have you had that inside you all day?”

“No, just for two hours. Put it in when I took my last break.” Although now that Hyunjin thinks about it, that wouldn’t be such a bad idea for next time. The plug would be a tortuous presence as it moved within him during the work day, leaving him a whiny, needy mess. He wonders who would notice first, if they would push him into the bathroom and have their way with him once they found out.

 _Next time_. They haven’t even started doing anything this time and Hyunjin’s already anticipating a next time. He flushes at his own eagerness.

Curious fingers walk up from Hyunjin’s ankle, past the back of his knee, and up to his ass. Hyunjin tears his gaze away from the other five to look down at Minho, his mouth parting slightly at the sight of Minho on his knees. When he’s with Minho, Hyunjin’s usually the one on his knees. It isn’t very often he gets to see this.

In the silence of the room, Minho’s next words are loud and clear. “What a slut.”

The reaction is instantaneous. Hyunjin’s eyes squeeze shut and he reaches down to curl a hand around his cock to impede the orgasm he already feels coming. With a whine, Hyunjin settles his forehead on the sheets, but that only serves to push his ass out more and no doubt further show off the pretty pink glass plug he has settled between his cheeks.

A harsh slap rains down on his right ass cheek. Hyunjin wraps his hand around his cock tighter with a yelp.

“Look at me.”

Pushing himself up with a shaky arm and teary eyes, Hyunjin looks over his shoulder in an attempt to follow directions. He catches Changbin and Felix’s eyes as he turns, biting his lip when he notices they each have a hand wrapped around each other’s dicks and are jerking each other off at a leisurely pace. Jisung and Seungmin are in the same position, while Chan’s merely reclining against his chair with his legs spread, watching.

After what seems like an eternity, Hyunjin finally locks eyes with Minho. He’s still on his knees, but there’s no doubt he has all the power here. Minho rewards Hyunjin with a hand soothing over where he slapped and a pleased, “Thank you. Now on your back, baby, let’s show you off, hm?”

It takes a while for Hyunjin to straighten out, his legs having locked in place after being bent over for so long. He manages, gingerly laying back on the bed as Minho shuffles on his knees until he’s in between Hyunjin’s legs. This is another unfamiliar sight, Minho between his legs, but Hyunjin refuses to miss it, keeping his eyes wide and trained on Minho’s every movement. He looks gorgeous, looking up at Hyunjin with half-lidded eyes and plush lips. Hyunjin wants to kiss him, but he also wants Minho to blow him. He isn’t sure he’s going to get either, which only fuels his excitement.

Hyunjin jolts when Minho presses against the plug, a whimper building up in his throat as Minho tilts his head up at him. “Such a pretty baby. Such a shame I have to take it out, though.”

“Please,” Hyunjin whispers.

Minho hums, considering. The pressure on the plug retreats and Minho instead runs both of his hands up and down Hyunjin’s thighs. “Please what?”

Hyunjin makes a frustrated noise. Words are already failing him and the only thing that’s happened is him getting half naked. “Touch me, fuck me, anything. Just _please_.”

“Since you asked so nicely, I guess I can,” Minho muses.

Hyunjin whines when Minho presses against the plug again, spreading his legs further to make it easier for Minho to have access.

Minho coos in response. “You really are just a slut, aren’t you? So eager to spread your legs for us.”

“For you,” Hyunjin pants. “Want to show everyone h-how pretty I am.”

Minho had slowly started to inch the toy out halfway through Hyunjin’s sentence, Hyunjin’s voice cracking when the biggest part of the plug slipped out of him. Once the plug is gone, Hyunjin whines, feeling entirely too empty for his liking.

“Please, touch me, ple- ah! Minho please!”

Hyunjin writhes, a gasp getting stuck in his throat when Minho licks over his rim for the second time. Minho places strong hands on his thighs and forces his legs to stay spread apart as he continues to kitten lick at Hyunjin’s rim. Through the white hot pleasure, Hyunjin spares a moment to send thanks to whoever is listening for the fact that they all decided to get tested before today and all came back clean. It was one of the things they talked about when they set this all up, with Hyunjin being more than vocal about wanting to be full and leaking by the end of the night. Everyone was pretty quick to agree. Hyunjin’s always loved his coworkers, but he loved them even more in that moment.

“Minho!” Hyunjin cries, fisting the sheets as he fights not to push his hips down towards Minho’s face. To his credit, it seems as if Minho didn’t hear him at all. He continues to trade off between harshly fucking his tongue into Hyunjin and messily licking all around his rim as Hyunjin whines and cries.

Just as Hyunjin feels like he’s about to come, Minho pulls away, silencing Hyunjin’s complaints with a bruising kiss. It tastes like the artificial cherry of the lube he used to stretch himself open earlier, but Hyunjin doesn’t care, too focused on clinging to Minho’s shoulders and rutting his hips up against Minho’s sculpted stomach.

Minho pushes him away with strong hands on his hips that Hyunjin really, really hopes leaves bruises.

“You’re our little slut.” Hyunjin keens, arching his back as his cock leaks against his stomach. “You like it, don’t you? You like knowing that every single one of us is always looking at you at work, but you especially love it right now because there’s nothing to distract us. You have our undivided attention.”

“Yes,” Hyunjin admits breathlessly. “Love it, love it so much. Wanna be your slut.”

Someone coos off to the side, but Minho harshly grabs his chin between his thumb and index finger before he can look over and find out who. Leaning closer with a smile, Minho whispers, “You’re _ours_. Don’t forget that.”

Hyunjin whines, high and needy. “Minho, please. Stop teasing.”

Minho clucks his tongue as he pulls away. Hyunjin shivers, both because of the cold that seeps into his skin now that Minho and his warmth are gone and because of the disappointment in Minho’s eyes. “You aren’t in a position to be making demands here. We were nice enough to clear out our schedules for the night just to have fun with you so you’ll take what you get at the speed you get it at.”

Hyunjin, now thoroughly chastised, pouts and whispers, “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, baby, you can still be our good boy, too.”

Hyunjin gasps, his cock leaking pathetically against his stomach.

Off to the side, Hyunjin hears who he thinks is Seungmin murmur, “I knew it.”

It’s hard to focus on the others when Minho’s clouding so many of his senses.

“I- I can?” Hyunjin asks, turning imploring eyes up towards Minho. He knows he looks irresistible like this, with his wide eyes, pouty lips, and fluttering lashes. Minho knows it, too, but despite the way he narrows his eyes at Hyunjin, Hyunjin can still see the softness around the edges.

“You can,” Minho promises before leaning down to kiss Hyunjin again.

Before Hyunjin can start to lose himself in the kiss, Minho’s up and gone. Hyunjin blinks in confusion, pouting as he reaches a hand out towards Minho. “What- I didn’t get to make you feel good yet.”

Minho smiles as he settles in the last vacant chair next to Chan, who now has his shirt off and a hand down his pants. “Don’t worry, baby, I’ll come back later. You can show me, show us, how good you are first.”

Hyunjin’s pout deepens, not _wanting_ to wait until later to be able to touch Minho, but movement out of the corner of his eye distracts him enough that he lets it go.

Hyunjin lights up when Changbin kneels onto the bed and leans up to meet Changbin halfway for a soft kiss. Changbin’s always been one of the softer ones towards Hyunjin, both in and out of the bedroom. Despite how much Hyunjin teases him and likes to see him squirm, Hyunjin truly does have a soft spot for him.

“Hi Binnie,” Hyunjin whispers, laughing softly when Changbin’s cheeks flush and his hands flutter around in search of something to do. “Don’t be nervous. It’s just like normal except there are five other people watching.”

“Yeah because that makes me less nervous,” Changbin mutters.

Hyunjin kisses Changbin again. “You’ll do great, promise. You always make me feel good.”

Changbin seems to relax at those words, leaning down to kiss Hyunjin. Hyunjin hums happily, wrapping his arms around Changbin and tangling his fingers in Changbin’s pretty sandy blond hair. Changbin shifts closer in response, his cock dragging over Hyunjin’s bare thigh and leaving a wet trail behind. Even though Hyunjin hasn’t been touched, he still moans along with Changbin, excited about the prospect of someone finally fucking him.

Reaching in between their bodies, Hyunjin wraps his fingers around Changbin’s cock, watching as Changbin’s eyes squeeze shut and he throws his head back. Hyunjin’s always been sensitive, but Changbin has him beat in that aspect, constantly shaking apart whenever Hyunjin gets his mouth or his hand on him. It’s precious as much as it is hot - knowing Hyunjin’s able to reduce Changbin to such a mess with just his hand or his mouth makes him feel powerful and wanted. Most importantly, it makes him feel _good_.

“You’re so pretty,” Hyunjin whispers as he trails kisses along Changbin’s cheeks, lips, and nose. Changbin blushes. “Even your cock is pretty. I wish you would send more pictures in the chat.”

 _The chat_ being their group chat that started out as a place to talk about work-only content, but quickly spiraled into dirty messages, pictures, and videos when one of them felt particularly needy. Hyunjin’s sure they all have private chats with each other as well. Hyunjin certainly does, but there’s nothing more satisfying than sending a video of him fingering himself to the group chat and watching them all fall over themselves from how pretty he is. Hyunjin’s one of the main offenders in the chat, followed by Chan, surprisingly, who sends a lot of black and white pictures that leave little to the imagination when he isn’t buried deep in paperwork. Jisung’s equally as bad, constantly sending pictures of his dick in the morning with dumb, corny captions that still manage to turn Hyunjin on. If Hyunjin didn’t know any better, he would think Jisung would want to get fucked just as badly as he does, but that’s a thought for later.

Changbin doesn’t really send many pictures, mostly choosing to type out messages in response to the things the others send instead. Minho’s the same. If not for the few times Hyunjin’s sucked Changbin off or jerked Changbin off, this would be the first time Hyunjin’s seeing or touching Changbin’s dick.

“I- I can? If you want?” Changbin stutters out, his cheeks downright flaming now.

Hyunjin smiles before kissing him once more. “You don’t have to, Binnie, I’m just being greedy. I don’t want you to feel like I’m forcing you.”

“I’ll think about it,” Changbin promises. Hyunjin’s heart nearly bursts from affection. Changbin kisses him again, this time longer and less hurried. He still leaves Hyunjin breathless all the same. “But,” Changbin whispers against Hyunjin’s plush, kiss-swollen lips, “how about I fuck you right now to give you something to think about?”

Hyunjin whines, arousal simmering low in his stomach from the offer and from Changbin’s sudden confidence.

“Please, please, please,” Hyunjin babbles. He’s never been ashamed of how needy he is before and he certainly isn’t about to start now, not with the way he has every single person in this room wrapped around his finger. “Want it so badly, please.”

Changbin shushes him gently, pulling away slightly so he can pat around the bed. He finds whatever he’s looking for seconds later, realization flooding Hyunjin’s brain when Changbin opens the cap to the lube and coats his fingers. Oddly enough, though, Changbin doesn’t wrap his hand around his dick, instead bringing his hand down to trace slightly cold fingers around Hyunjin’s rim.

“Binnie?” Hyunjin asks, confused beyond belief. Yet despite his confusion, he still pushes down against Changbin’s fingers, shivering when all Changbin does in response is thumb over Hyunjin’s rim.

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Changbin admits, his cheeks tinted a lovely pink.

Hyunjin melts, so endeared. It’s odd given the situation, but Hyunjin can’t help but think that Changbin is really, really cute.

“You won’t,” Hyunjin assures. “The plug was a tiny bit big, so I got up to four fingers earlier.” He giggles when he’s done speaking, not missing the way several groans ring out from behind Changbin.

“Fuck,” Changbin curses softly. That, of all things, causes Hyunjin’s cock to jump, not used to hearing Changbin curse much at all. The word sounds so dirty coming from Changbin’s pretty pink mouth, but that makes it all the more arousing.

“Please,” Hyunjin begs again in the hope that it will entice Changbin to actually fuck him. “Please, want you so badly.”

Changbin inhales sharply, but before Hyunjin can get his hopes up too much, he feels the first press of Changbin’s finger before the digit is easily slipping into him.

Squirming, Hyunjin pouts up at Changbin. “I’ll be fine.”

Except Changbin has never budged when he sets his mind to things. It seems now is one of those times. Changbin’s fingers are thicker than Hyunjin’s, but one finger after four of his own not even hours prior isn’t really doing much.

If Changbin’s going to be adamant about this, Hyunjin might as well try and speed it up.

“Changbin,” Hyunjin moans, drawing Changbin’s name out for several seconds. More curses filter over, but Hyunjin’s only focused on Changbin right now. Hyunjin peers up at Changbin from under his lashes to check that he’s watching. Once Hyunjin confirms Changbin’s indeed watching, he lets his eyes flutter as he moans loudly.

Changbin freezes, his lips parting in shock as he stares down at Hyunjin. Hyunjin loves the attention just as much as he loves the fact that every single person in this room is looking at him right now.

“I can take another,” Hyunjin promises, sighing contently when Changbin adds in a second finger without protest. It still isn’t enough, but it’s progress at least. Changbin’s always been more sweet and slow than the others when it comes to sex. He knows Changbin’s only fingering him to be nice and because he actually cares, not to be mean and drag it out like Minho would. Yet while Hyunjin knows this, he _really_ wants to get railed.

Looking up at Changbin with a pout he knows Changbin’s never been able to resist, Hyunjin says, “I feel so empty. Won’t you fill me up, Binnie? Pretty please?”

“I really can’t resist you, can I?” Changbin mutters to himself.

Hyunjin assumes he wasn’t supposed to hear that, but he still responds anyways. “Don’t you want to fuck me?” He clenches around Changbin’s fingers for emphasis, a mere teaser for what Hyunjin would feel like around his cock.

It seems to be enough to entice Changbin. Hyunjin barely holds back a whine when Changbin pulls his fingers out. The only reason he succeeds in biting back the sound is because the emptiness means one thing and one thing only - he’s finally going to get what he wants.

Spreading his legs even further apart, Hyunjin licks his lips as he watches Changbin slick up his dick with lube. He’s not the longest nor the thickest, but he’s always filled Hyunjin up perfectly.

Changbin leans down for another kiss as he lines himself up, like the softness of a butterfly’s wings against his lips. “Are you sure you’re ready?”

Hyunjin kisses Changbin, unable to resist his cute, pouty lips. “I promise.”

Changbin’s dark, pretty eyes bore into Hyunjin’s for a few seconds, but he must find what he’s looking for. Seconds later, the blunt head of Changbin’s cock presses against Hyunjin’s rim, a relieved sigh falling from Hyunjin’s lips once the head slips in.

Inch by excruciating inch, Changbin pushes in until his hips are flush with Hyunjin’s. He’s thicker than the plug, but only marginally, and the stretch isn’t uncomfortable, far from it. Hyunjin relishes in the slight discomfort. Changbin’s only the first one of six, but Hyunjin already knows he won’t be able to walk properly tomorrow.

Changbin’s arms, which are caging Hyunjin in, are shaking minutely. Hyunjin presses kisses to the inside of Changbin’s forearm, trailing up, up, up until he reaches Changbin’s lips. Changbin smiles into the kiss, Hyunjin smiling back.

“Don’t be nervous,” Hyunjin repeats his words from earlier. “You’ll do great, okay?”

Changbin seems to relax at that, his shoulders dropping from the tense position they were in.

“Okay,” Changbin replies with a small quick of his lips. By the time Hyunjin blinks, Changbin’s eyes have changed. They’re still soft because Changbin is soft at all times, even during sex, but now there’s a fire to them that tells Hyunjin he’s about to be in for a ride.

With one last kiss, Changbin pulls out until only the head of his dick remains before fucking back into Hyunjin with one smooth thrust.

Hyunjin arches with a moan, wrapping his legs around Changbin’s waist. Changbin may be the one fucking him right now and the one stealing most of Hyunjin’s attention, but he hasn’t quite forgotten about their audience. From this position, they can see the exact way Changbin’s fucking into him, the way Hyunjin’s rim stretches so nice and pretty around Changbin. Judging by the slick sounds starting to permeate the air, they’re enjoying the show just as much as Hyunjin is.

Changbin builds up to a steady rhythm, Hyunjin whining and moaning all the while. It’s partially for show and partially for Changbin, to let him know he’s doing a good job. Changbin fills him up so nicely, so perfectly, and he looks so beautiful as he leans over Hyunjin. Changbin’s bangs, not yet quite matted to his forehead with sweat, are short enough for Hyunjin to see the hot, focused look on Changbin’s face as he fucks into him. Combined with the rosy tiny to his cheeks, Changbin’s absolutely breathtaking.

He’s also fucking Hyunjin hard enough to bruise. For as conscientious as Changbin was earlier about Hyunjin being comfortable, he fucks Hyunjin hard and fast with sharp but deep thrusts of his hips that leave Hyunjin crying out in pleasure.

Hyunjin’s always been talkative and now’s no exception. Everything from praises to pleas for more tumble from his mouth, every thrust and high-pitched whine of Changbin’s own sending Hyunjin closer to the edge.

“So cute, Binnie,” Hyunjin says, his breath hitching when Changbin’s rhythm falters, his hips shifting just so to make him thrust against the spot that makes Hyunjin see stars. “There! Binnie please! Please…”

If there’s _anything_ Hyunjin’s learned about Changbin over the past few months, it’s that Changbin’s praise kink is just as bad as Hyunjin’s. Despite the fact that Hyunjin’s literally getting his breath punched out of him with every one of Changbin’s punctuated thrusts, he still finds the strength to tell Changbin how good he’s being.

“Feel so good,” Hyunjin moans out in time to Changbin’s thrusts. “You’re fucking me so well. So, so well.”

Changbin speeds up at his words. Hyunjin clings to Changbin’s ridiculously broad shoulders for dear life in an attempt to keep up. It’s a futile effort, Changbin fucking into him at an almost inhuman pace with whines that get more and more high-pitched the closer he gets to orgasm.

Hyunjin clenches around Changbin with a moan when Changbin hits his prostate again. He’s so close, it wouldn’t take more than two strokes of his hand to finish himself off, but Hyunjin’s a good boy. He isn’t going to touch himself until they tell him to, _if_ they tell him to.

“Hyunjin,” Changbin moans softly. They meet eyes, Hyunjin mesmerized by how beautiful Changbin is, caging him in and overtaking all of his senses.

“Come in me,” Hyunjin whispers, gasping sweetly when Changbin all but slams into him. “Please, please, please, want it so badly. Make me feel good.”

Changbin whines at Hyunjin’s last sentence, fucking into Hyunjin once, twice, three times before he comes in Hyunjin with a long, drawn-out moan.

Hyunjin moans with Changbin, his toes curling from the feeling of Changbin’s cum filling him up. Changbin continues to rock into Hyunjin through the aftershocks, but they’re considerably shorter thrusts than before and entirely unsatisfying.

“Binnie,” Hyunjin cries out desperately, his orgasm slipping right through his fingers the slower Changbin’s hips become.

Changbin’s never been this mean, leaving Hyunjin hanging on the edge like this. Maybe having an audience changes their usual dynamic. Maybe seeing how mean Minho was and how much Hyunjin liked it gave him an idea. Whatever it is, it doesn’t seem to be a good thing for Hyunjin.

“Sorry,” Changbin whispers. Hyunjin whimpers now that he finally realizes he isn’t going to get to come any time soon. “Blame Jisung.”

Changbin pulls out slowly, Hyunjin whimpering once more at the empty feeling. He clenches in an effort to keep some of the cum inside, not wanting to feel even emptier.

Changbin parts with one last, fleeing kiss and an apology in his eyes.

Before Hyunjin’s even has the chance to miss the warmth of someone else in bed with him, there are two separate dips in the bed near his hips.

Hyunjin’s suddenly _very_ glad Changbin went first even though he didn’t get to come. Compared to Jisung and Seungmin, Changbin’s like a sweet, gentle kitten who loves head scratches (which Changbin actually does). Jisung and Seungmin separately are a lot to handle, Hyunjin can’t even begin to imagine what they’re going to be like together.

There’s only one way of finding out.

Biting his lip and looking between them from under his eyelashes, Hyunjin all but purrs, “Hi.”

The fact that he still hasn’t come yet is making him bold, probably a little too bold, but Hyunjin’s never been one to back down at the threat of a punishment. If anything, it makes him act out more. Seungmin’s always been a little mean with his hands and his words when he’s riled up and that’s exactly what Hyunjin wants. Changbin would never toss him around despite all of his muscles, but _Seungmin_ definitely would even though he isn’t nearly as buff as Changbin.

Jisung’s smile when he enters Hyunjin’s field of vision is downright excited.

“Little slut,” Jisung coos.

Hyunjin whines, reaching out to Jisung in an effort to pull him closer. Jisung folds into his arms easily, never one to pass up the opportunity for kisses.

When they part, Jisung runs a soft, almost curious, finger over Hyunjin’s cock. Hyunjin jolts, more precum joining the mess that’s already gathered on his stomach. Giggling, Jisung says, “Oh we’re going to have _so_ much fun with you.”

“I’ll be much more fun if you let me come first.” Hyunjin bats his eyelashes, hoping that Jisung’s weakness for cute things and Hyunjin in general will work in his favor.

Unfortunately for Hyunjin, Seungmin pulls Jisung away from him before he has a chance to find out. Hyunjin doesn’t hesitate to pout up at Seungmin when he appears in Hyunjin’s field of vision instead.

“Nice try,” Seungmin says.

“I wasn’t trying anything,” Hyunjin responds innocently, but they both know that’s a lie. Hyunjin’s never been subtle.

“You’re right,” Seungmin agrees and Hyunjin’s surprised for all of one second before Seungmin continues with, “you don’t have to try and be a slut, you just are.”

Hyunjin’s breath catches in his throat from the way Seungmin’s looking down at him with hooded, yet knowing, eyes. Seungmin’s not as patient as Minho, but Hyunjin’s been at his mercy far too many times to know that Seungmin could easily edge him three more times without even batting an eye. It’s interesting that Seungmin’s going second, even more so that he’s going with Jisung of all people, who is by far the most impatient out of the six of them. They always seem to be at each other’s throats at work, but Hyunjin’s heard enough stories from Jisung to know that it’s just their own type of foreplay.

“Kiss him already.”

Jisung peers over Seungmin’s shoulder with a pout, almost as if _he’s_ offended that Seungmin hasn’t kissed Hyunjin yet.

“You’re so impatient,” Seungmin sighs. “Why did I agree to go with you again?”

Jisung smiles, the fullness of his cheeks becoming more prominent with the movement. “Because your need to ruin Jinnie is bigger than your general annoyance towards me.”

Hyunjin can’t help but shiver at Jisung’s words. He wants to be ruined, he wants it so badly he aches.

“Please,” Hyunjin moans. It gets both of their attention, twin pairs of eyes pinning him in place. He squirms at the attention, trying not to think about how hard he is and failing miserably. The longer they look at him like he’s nothing but a toy for them to play with, the more his cock fills out and leaks pathetically.

Jisung notices, of course he does. Like Hyunjin, Jisung’s brain consists of thoughts about cock - both his and other people’s - the majority of the time. Smiling, Jisung leans his chin on Seungmin’s shoulder and coos, “Look, Minnie. He’s so hard just from us staring at him.”

Seungmin’s lips quirk, an unmistakable promise hidden behind the motion. “Is that so?”

Flushing, Hyunjin whispers, “From Binnie, too.”

Jisung’s smile softens slightly. “He did do well, didn’t he?”

Off to the side, there’s a soft whine followed by a wet sound. Hyunjin hopes whoever’s blowing Changbin right now makes Changbin feel good.

“Yes,” Hyunjin says. Biting his lip and looking at them with as pathetic of an expression as he can muster, Hyunjin asks, “Will you fuck me now?”

Seungmin laughs suddenly. “Jisung can’t fuck anyone. His cock is just as useless as yours.”

Several gasps ring out throughout the room, but Hyunjin’s so dizzy with the sudden spike of arousal in his body that all he can do is grip the sheets below him for dear life. Jisung isn’t faring any better, his breath audibly hitching and his body visibly trembling from those two single sentences alone.

Seungmin turns his head towards Jisung. “Isn’t that right, baby?”

Hyunjin can only see Seungmin’s side profile from this angle, but the self-assured smirk on his face is clear as day.

The change in Jisung is instantaneous. Where he was teasing and playful earlier, now his eyes lower as he bites his lip. He’s always been small in the physical sense, but his personality is big enough to fill up the entire room. It’s almost jarring to see Jisung looking small and unsure, but Hyunjin can tell Jisung loves it based on the flush sitting high on his cheeks and the precum leaking from his slit.

“Yes,” Jisung whispers.

That doesn’t seem to be good enough for Seungmin. He sighs loudly, like he’s disappointed. It isn’t even directed towards him, but Hyunjin feels his chest tighten, the instinctual need to be good spilling over into his lungs. “I can’t hear you, baby.”

“Yes!” Jisung blurts out. “You’re right, I can’t, I need your help.”

Seungmin kisses Jisung as a reward. “That’s right. Now.” He turns his gaze back towards Hyunjin, who freezes. Seungmin isn’t even touching him, but he already feels like he’s going to come just from hearing him talk to Jisung. “I guess I should probably teach you how to fuck Hyunjin’s mouth, shouldn’t I? I don’t think you would be able to fuck him, that would be too much for you.”

Hyunjin manages to find his voice, but it sounds pitiful even to his ears when he pleads and begs.

Seungmin quiets him with a kiss, Hyunjin arching into it like he’s a starving man and Seungmin’s his own source of sustenance. The kiss ends far too quickly for Hyunjin’s liking, but one look from Seungmin and he bites his tongue to curb his complaints.

Still looking at Hyunjin, Seungmin calls out, “Jisung.”

Hyunjin couldn’t look away from Seungmin if he tried. Seungmin’s aura at work is one that’s hard-working and easy-going, but here, in the bedroom, Seungmin’s hard and unforgiving. He’s powerful in a way that commands everyone in the room to look at him and it’s so fucking hot.

The only reason he knows Jisung’s moved is because the weight on the bed shifts. Hyunjin still can’t look away from Seungmin, but it at least makes it easier to notice the darkness lining Seungmin’s pretty eyes.

“Straddle his chest,” Seungmin commands.

Hyunjin inhales sharply, but he can’t deny he’s excited. He’s been told multiple times that his lips were made to suck dick and he agrees. If there’s one thing Hyunjin’s extremely confident in, it’s his blowjob skills.

Hyunjin’s vision is suddenly obstructed by two pairs of slim thighs, Hyunjin licking his lips as he shifts his gaze up slightly and takes in Jisung’s cock. There’s a smear of white on his stomach that Hyunjin wants to lean up and lick off, but he knows better. When Seungmin gets this way, there’s no room for brattiness, just the overwhelming need to follow instructions. Seungmin’s words when mean are perfect, but there’s nothing better than Seungmin’s words when soft and full of praise.

He can’t see Seungmin at all in this position, which is both terrifying and arousing in equal degree. He has no idea what Seungmin’s going to do to him, but that only makes everything more exciting.

Slender fingers wrap around Jisung’s waist from Hyunjin’s peripheral vision, Jisung whining softly at the touch.

“You’re already so hard,” Seungmin observes. Jisung’s cock leaks against his stomach more at the reminder and Hyunjin’s sure his cheeks are flushing a pretty red to match his cock. “You like it, being told how useless you are.”

It isn’t a question, but Jisung answers it anyways, his voice breathless and trembling. “Yes.”

“It’s a good thing I’m here, isn’t it?”

“Yes,” both Hyunjin and Jisung answer.

“You’re both so precious,” Seungmin murmurs. Hyunjin preens at the praise, as sparse as it may be. “Scoot closer, Sung.”

Jisung does, but not without help from Seungmin’s hands that are still around his hips. Hyunjin isn’t the one being manhandled, but he’s still aroused as if he was. Jisung’s cock is close enough now that all Hyunjin has to do is lean up for a taste, but he stays still despite every nerve in his body lighting up with need. Like Minho earlier, Seungmin hasn’t said to move so he won’t. Seungmin may be focusing on Jisung right now, but Hyunjin has no doubt this is for him, too, given that Seungmin knows how much Hyunjin loves when his mouth is stretched out around a cock.

Hyunjin, however, does part his lips as he waits, feeling warmth spread through his body when Seungmin coos and praises him for being a good little slut.

Jisung’s already trembling above him as he’s forced to wait, his knees knocking against the sides of Hyunjin’s face every few seconds.

“Minnie,” Jisung whines. “Please?”

A loud sigh. “Okay, but don’t forget to watch.”

Hyunjin shivers from the tone of Seungmin’s voice, unrelenting in its power.

“I won’t, I won’t,” Jisung promises. His hands flutter around, eventually ending up on his thighs as Seungmin slowly guides him forward by his hips.

Hyunjin moans at the first taste of Jisung on his tongue, hollowing his cheeks around the head of Jisung’s cock instantly. Jisung’s already so messy, but Hyunjin laps it up eagerly, wanting desperately to prove he’s good and deserves this treat.

“Shit,” Jisung curses as if Hyunjin’s never sucked him off before. Although, Hyunjin supposes the added dynamic that Seungmin brings could easily make it seem like it’s the first time all over again.

“Feel good?” Seungmin murmurs. He continues to push Jisung forward inch by torturous inch until he’s all the way down Hyunjin’s throat. Hyunjin moans again, making a mental reminder to thank Seungmin later for indulging Hyunjin’s love for cockwarming like this. 

“S-so good,” Jisung replies. Hyunjin blinks up at him, a whine building in the back of his throat from the way Jisung’s looking down at him with wide eyes and flushed cheeks. “Feels so good, Jinnie.”

Hyunjin full-out whines, the vibrations causing Jisung to curse and jerk his hips. Hyunjin gags lightly at the sudden pressure in his throat, but relaxes quickly, breathing through his nose as Jisung trembles.

Seungmin waits a few more seconds before he pulls Jisung away, his cock falling from Hyunjin’s lips with a soft _pop_. Pouting, Hyunjin pitifully says, “Empty.”

“Be quiet,” Seungmin says sharply, Hyunjin’s breath hitching as his cock twitches. Fuck.

“Sorry,” Hyunjin whispers, letting his mouth hang open again as he waits. 

“Good boy.”

Hyunjin’s eyes flutter close for a second, gripping the sheets tighter to stave off his orgasm. He’s not going to make it through the night if he’s already this worked up and Changbin’s the only one who’s done anything.

Jisung’s cock pressing against his bottom lip once again causes Hyunjin to open his eyes, but they don’t stay open for long, the feeling of being full forcing his eyes to flutter every few seconds. He wants more - he wants Seungmin to fuck him already - but he knows this is Seungmin’s way of playing with him. He isn’t sure if this is Seungmin’s payback for him being bratty earlier or not, but being treated as if he’s just a hole for them to use is beyond arousing either way

Slowly, Seungmin builds up a rhythm and Hyunjin tries his best to hollow his cheeks and lick along Jisung’s cock as the speed increases. Seungmin’s hands must be leaving marks on Jisung’s pretty skin with how hard they seem to be gripping him, but Jisung doesn’t seem to mind, moaning out curses and pleas as Seungmin fucks Jisung’s cock in and out of Hyunjin’s mouth.

There’s really nowhere for Hyunjin to look except at Jisung’s cock or his thighs, but Hyunjin doesn’t mind, thinking back to all of the times he’s left mark after mark on Jisung’s pretty thighs. His thighs might not be as large as, say, Minho’s, but Hyunjin loves to mark him up all the same. Jisung’s always so beautifully expressive, but he’s even more so when Hyunjin’s sucking marks into his skin.

He’s equally as loud now, moaning away as Seungmin continuously guides his cock into Hyunjin’s pliant mouth and throat. He’s starting to move on his own now as well, rocking his hips back and forth along with Seungmin’s hands. The problem, though, is that Jisung’s quickly losing any and all rhythm Seungmin’s managed to set.

Seungmin sighs once Hyunjin whines for the third time, the disappointment palpable in the air as he pulls Jisung away until his cock falls from Hyunjin’s mouth once more. “You can’t even follow one simple rule. Maybe your cock really is too useless after all.”

Jisung sobs, scrambling to move back towards Hyunjin’s mouth, but Seungmin keeps him in place. “Please, please, I’ll be good.”

A loud smack rings throughout the air, Hyunjin’s breath hitching as Jisung gasps, his back arching like a bowstring ready to snap. The mark on Jisung’s thigh is bright red when Seungmin moves his hand away, a pretty contrast to the white staining Jisung’s thighs and stomach.

Everything is still for a few seconds, the silence only broken by Jisung’s heavy breathing. His thighs tremble and precum leaks from the head of his dick, so close yet so far. Jisung’s close enough that his cock leaves a sticky mess against Hyunjin’s cheek and lips when Hyunjin shifts, but far enough away that he knows Seungmin did it on purpose. No matter how often Hyunjin whines and flicks his tongue out to lick at Jisung’s cock, Jisung shivering and moaning at each touch, Seungmin doesn’t move Jisung.

“Seungmin,” Hyunjin pleads, making sure to look as pitiful as possible as he looks at Seungmin. He looks beautiful like this, a light sheen of sweat coating his forehead and his eyes blazing with dissatisfaction.

Seungmin’s gaze flickers to him and Hyunjin swears he can feel his dick get harder at that one single glance. Fuck, Seungmin’s so hot it’s almost unbearable.

Turning his gaze back towards Jisung, Seungmin all but growls, “ _Watch_.”

The command isn’t directed at him, but Hyunjin keeps his eyes wide open anyways.

Jisung sobs softly when his cock is guided back into Hyunjin’s mouth, Hyunjin kitten-licking at the tip just to hear Jisung whine. Seungmin moves Jisung slowly now, each push and pull deliberate and incredibly unfulfilling for Hyunjin and probably Jisung as well.

After a few more thrusts, Seungmin says, “Like that, good boy.”

Jisung keens, precum dribbling from his cock. Hyunjin swallows it greedily, lapping at Jisung’s cock when he’s pushed forward again.

Hyunjin’s so caught up with making Jisung feel good that he startles when fingers gently prod at his rim.

“So pretty,” Seungmin murmurs. Hyunjin has no idea when Seungmin let go of Jisung’s hips since Jisung’s cock has been steadily fucking into his mouth, but Hyunjin doesn’t care. If Seungmin’s finally going to fuck him, nothing else matters.

Hyunjin nearly cries when Seungmin pushes one finger in. He’s already stretched, he doesn’t _want_ Seungmin’s fingers. It’s a shame his mouth is full or else he would be letting Seungmin know how displeased he is.

Seungmin manages to time it so that when he pushes his finger in, Jisung’s pulling out. One finger is nothing compared to a cock, but Seungmin’s quick in adding a second and third finger so Hyunjin supposes he can’t complain too much. Not yet anyways.

“Did you think of us when you put that toy in, baby?” Seungmin suddenly asks. Hyunjin has to fight to pay attention to anything that isn’t Jisung’s cute little whimpers. “Think about all the ways we would react?”

Hyunjin moans loudly in response, Jisung’s hips jerking once again. He grips Hyunjin’s hair, his entire body trembling as he fights to keep up the steady pace Seungmin set him on.

“Jisung was so riled up,” Seungmin continues, curling his fingers at _just_ the right angle that Hyunjin jolts, tears starting to gather in his eyes from how good he feels. Fuck, he might come before Seungmin fucks him at this point. “Already so close to coming just from seeing the pretty plug in you.”

True to his words, Jisung’s cock leaks more precum, Hyunjin lapping it up as he struggles to breathe. Between Seungmin’s words, Jisung’s cock in his mouth, and Seungmin’s fingers nudging against his prostate, Hyunjin’s close.

Without warning, Seungmin pulls his fingers out. Hyunjin barely has enough time to whine around Jisung in displeasure before there are a pair of hands gripping his hips tightly enough to bruise. The blunt head of Seungmin’s cock settles against his rim seconds later and Hyunjin moans as the first tear slips down his cheek. It feels like it’s been hours since Changbin had his way with him when in reality it’s probably been less than twenty minutes. Time doesn’t really mean much to Hyunjin when Seungmin’s playing with him (and Jisung) like this.

Seungmin bottoms out quickly, pulling out and thrusting back in even faster. His thrusts are hard and powerful from the get-go, giving Hyunjin no time to prepare, but Hyunjin doesn’t mind. Seungmin’s already surpassed Jisung’s speed by the third thrust, more tears slipping down his face as Seungmin and Jisung fuck into him. He’s so full, so content, overwhelmed in a way that only comes with a cock in his mouth and in his ass.

Jisung starts to let out a soft string of sounds that signal his impending orgasm. Hyunjin works harder, hollowing his cheeks and lightly scraping his teeth against Jisung on every thrust just the way Jisung likes it. It works just as well as it always does, Jisung crying out and gripping Hyunjin’s hair so tightly Hyunjin fears he might rip some hair out.

“I’m going to come,” Jisung manages to say.

“Yeah?” Seungmin answers, sounding as if he’s reading a book and not like he’s fucking Hyunjin into next week. If someone doesn’t touch Hyunjin soon, he might lose his mind. “Does Hyunjin feel good? Are you fucking him the way I taught you?”

Jisung’s answering whimper is high and needy.

“I bet Hyunjin loves it. Look at how good he is, lying there and taking both of us like this.”

Hyunjin groans, but it’s muffled by the cock in his mouth and Jisung’s very loud, very unmistakable gasp. More precum coats Hyunjin’s tongue and throat. Jisung’s hips are moving erratically now, all of Seungmin’s previous effort already long forgotten.

Seungmin’s laugh is breathless. If Hyunjin couldn’t feel the way Seungmin’s thrusts are starting to lose rhythm, he would assume Seungmin isn’t even bothered at all. It’s hotter than it has any right to be. “You’re both just sluts.”

Hyunjin moans long and loud around Jisung in agreement, his eyes fighting to stay open from the dual pleasure he’s receiving. Jisung himself isn’t faring any better, his rhythm faltering with every word that leaves Seungmin’s lips. Hyunjin hollows his cheeks, peering up at Jisung with wet eyes despite how he feels as if he’s about to fall apart at the seams. Hyunjin’s a people pleaser to a fault. He may be whiny and needy, but he’ll always put his partners first; seeing them fall apart because of him is quite possibly better than getting to come himself.

The strain on his lips is starting to become noticeable, but Hyunjin relishes in the feeling, using it to fuel his motions. Quickly, Hyunjin wraps his fingers around Jisung’s waist and forcefully holds him in place the next time he thrusts into Hyunjin’s mouth. The reaction is instantaneous, Jisung all but screaming when Hyunjin swallows around the head of his cock. He comes down Hyunjin’s throat just like that, Hyunjin pushing Jisung away slightly so he doesn’t choke. Jisung slumps when he’s done, Hyunjin moaning and licking along Jisung’s cock as Jisung pulls out before slumping to the side.

Now that Hyunjin’s mouth is free, the next moan that’s ripped out of him sounds almost too loud. Seungmin didn’t slow down at all the entire time Jisung was coming, but now he fucks against Hyunjin’s prostate with almost deadly accuracy and reckless abandon.

“Seungmin,” Hyunjin cries out. More tears are flowing down his cheeks now and Seungmin curses once Hyunjin looks at him from under his eyelashes. “Please!”

“No,” Seungmin answers. Hyunjin sobs, curling his fingers into the sheets to a point where he swears he’s going to rip them. He needs to touch himself so badly, but if Seungmin says no, then he’ll be good and listen.

“Fuck,” Jisung breathes off to the side. Hyunin struggles to hear Jisung, what with how many noises he’s making as Seungmin fucks into him so quickly that he knows his thighs are going to be sore for days. “Fuck, babe your mouth feel so good. You guys should change your minds now and fuck his mouth, fuck.”

Through the haze, it registers that Jisung’s words imply they’ve all thought about and collectively discussed what they’re going to do to Hyunjin. Changbin’s words from earlier about it being Jisung’s fault replay in his mind. They probably have an entirely separate group chat just to talk about him.

Hyunjin’s entire body seizes up at the thought of them talking and sharing all of their secret fantasies about him, a sob catching in his throat as he comes completely untouched all over his stomach.

Seungmin fucks him through it, cursing under his breath as Hyunjin clenches around him. The overstimulation starts to set in, Hyunjin whining and reaching out for Seungmin. “Minnie.”

Seungmin slots his fingers through the empty spaces of Hyunjin’s own, Hyunjin arching up as Seungmin pins both of their hands to the bed near Hyunjin’s head.

“You’re so fucking pretty,” Seungmin pants out.

“Make me prettier,” Hyunjin begs. Jisung settles down next to Hyunjin, pressing soft kisses to his exposed shoulder and his cheek. He curls a hand around both of theirs on the bed. “In me, Minnie, please.”

That seems to do the trick, Seungmin releasing inside of Hyunjin with a soft sigh that completely contradicts the almost feral way he was fucking Hyunjin. Hyunjin shivers at the feeling of being filled again and his cock begins to take interest from where it lays against his thigh. Seungmin leans down to kiss Hyunjin. Now that the fire has been put out and the urgency is gone, Seungmin’s softer with his touches and kisses. Jisung is as well, nosing his way up towards Hyunjin’s cheek so he can pull Hyunjin and then Seungmin into a kiss once they part.

Hyunjin smiles at the two of them, giggling softly when they each kiss one of his cheeks.

Cum trickles down his thighs once Seungmin pulls out and Jisung quickly kisses the pout away from his face. “Don’t pout, you’ll be full again soon.”

“I want to be full now, though,” Hyunjin complains with another pout. Multiple people laugh at that, including Jisung and Seungmin, but they still leave the bed all the same with two last, lingering kisses and words of praise for how good he was.

The next thing Hyunjin sees is Felix’s pretty face smiling down at him. “Water?”

Hyunjin only realizes how tired he already is when his arm shakes as he reaches out for the offered water bottle. He groans when Felix helps him sit up, but kisses Felix in thanks anyways. The cold of the water feels fantastic against his dry throat as Hyunjin downs half the bottle in one go before stopping to breathe. His shirt clings to his back with sweat and one of the sleeves is slipping off his shoulder, but Hyunjin can’t be bothered to move right now, let alone take it off. 

“Still good to keep going?”

“Yeah,” Hyunjin answers quickly, the word coming out slightly rough around the edges. He still has three more of them to go, he can’t even begin to imagine what his voice is going to sound like when this night is over.

Felix chuckles, the low timbre sending a shiver of pleasure racing down Hyunjin’s spine. Felix softly wipes over Hyunjin’s cheeks and under his eyes where his tears tracks have already started to dry. “Take your time, I can wait.”

The thing is, Hyunjin doesn’t want to wait. He’s already half-hard against his thigh and he knows that Felix can tell as well. Still, Hyunjin takes the time to finish the rest of the water because he knows he’s going to need it and they’re going to nag at him if he doesn’t.

Once he’s done, Hyunjin tosses the bottle somewhere behind him on Chan’s ridiculously large bed and kisses Felix. “I appreciate it, but I’m not very patient.”

The change in Felix is immediate, Hyunjin literally watching the way Felix’s eyes change from soft and gentle to dark and stormy. Felix smirks.

The next thing Hyunjin knows, he’s being moved, his cock taking interest as Felix forcefully moves his limbs around to his liking. Felix may not be the most physically strong or large, but nothing’s ever stopped him when he’s on a mission. Hyunjin ends up flat on his back, his body parallel to the row of chairs off to the side. Felix straddles his legs, his cock curved prettily up against his stomach and Hyunjin’s breath hitches. If this is going where Hyunjin thinks it is, he’s going to be in for a ride - literally. Felix has never had problems giving a show if the lewd voice recordings he often sends in the chat of him getting off are any indication. Hyunjin doubts now would be any different, especially considering he has a live audience with real-time responses instead of words on a screen or shakily taken videos.

Felix wraps a hand around Hyunjin’s cock, Hyunjin keening as Felix pumps him to full hardness. Felix’s hands may be small, but they feel _good_. Every stroke of Felix’s soft hand over his cock drives Hyunjin crazy until he’s whining for the nth time tonight and bucking up into Felix’s hand.

“You’re so loud,” Felix says. None of them are particularly quiet in general when they’re all together at work, but Hyunjin won’t deny he’s been the loudest today by far. He can’t help it, not when he feels so good. “Maybe I’ll have to make you be quiet. Would you like that? Want me to fuck your pretty mouth? Jisung seemed to like it.”

Hyunjin moans, but Felix continues before he can even attempt to respond. “Or maybe I should ride you instead like I planned.”

Hyunjin moans louder at that, almost vibrating out of his skin as he thinks about how good Felix would feel around him. He already guessed that’s what Felix was going to do, but he still aches with a bone-deep need anyways. He wants to make Felix feel good above all else.

Felix continues to stroke Hyunjin as he hums to himself. It’s as if Hyunjin isn’t even there, just an afterthought for Felix; Hyunjin’s eyes flutter at the thought.

“You were made for this, weren’t you?” Felix muses, almost like he’s talking to himself even though he has everyone in the room hanging off of his every word. “Made to be our pretty toy, just a hole or a cock for us to use.”

Hyunjin gasps, still not used to the whiplash he gets when Felix, sweet beautiful Felix, talks to him like this. His voice drops even lower than usual, no hint of the typical sunshine his voice carries on a daily basis.

“It’s such a shame your dick is so useless,” Felix sighs. He squeezes around Hyunjin’s cock pointedly, Hyunjin jerking from the pressure. “I’ll have to do all the work.”

Hyunjin’s cock leaks more precum at the words. He _knows_ all of this already, but it still gets him everytime. If hearing Seungmin talking to Jisung like this earlier was awful, hearing Felix saying it to him is ruinous.

“Sorry, I’m sorry,” Hyunjin whimpers.

Felix coos. “It’s okay baby, just sit there and let me ride your pretty, useless cock, okay? Be a good little toy for me.”

“Yes, okay,” Hyunjin agrees quickly, breathless in his fervor.

Hyunjin pouts when Felix lets go of his dick, already missing the warmth and softness. He's been untouched for longer than he would like this entire evening thus far, but it's partially his own fault for putting both teasing and edging in his _yes_ list for the night. In fact, there were a lot more things in the yes category than in the no for him. Hyunjin wasn’t sure then if it was a good idea to basically tell them all how to destroy him and he’s even less sure now that they seem determined to do just that. Yet it’s too late to go back and undo it, not that Hyunjin really cares anyways. They’ve always been good to him and tonight is no exception.

Small, gentle fingers comb through Hyunjin’s hair, but the kiss that’s pressed to his lips is bruising. Hyunjin’s mouth falls open without Felix even having to ask and he shivers when Felix hums low in his chest. They’re pressed so close together that Hyunjin feels the vibrations on his own body as if the sound was his own.

When they part, Hyunjin catches a glimpse of the familiar sunshine sparkling in Felix’s eyes before he’s leaning away with a wink. Felix is so pretty, like a fairy. The soft glow of the light in the room bathes Felix and his silver hair in an almost otherworldly manner and Hyunjin has to blink several times to make sure he isn’t dreaming.

Hyunjin’s pulled away from his thoughts when Felix lifts onto his knees and takes Hyunjin’s cock into his hand once again and _fuck_ Hyunjin’s dick looks big. Hyunjin’s cock may be useless when it comes to fucking people, but at least it’s large.

“Wait!” Hyunjin calls out, turning worried eyes up towards Felix when Felix moves to sink down onto his dick. Felix cocks his head to the side in a silent question. “Don’t...do you want me to finger you?”

Hyunjin doesn’t recall Felix fingering himself and he highly doubts Felix is going to want to take him completely dry. They all like a little bit of pain here and there, but there’s no way taking Hyunjin without preparation would be pleasurable.

To Hyunjin’s confusion, Felix laughs, a deep, rumbling sound that resonates from deep within his chest. “I’m still stretched from this morning. And I fingered myself while waiting, so don’t worry your pretty little head.”

If Hyunjin thinks hard enough, he vaguely recalls Felix and Chan walking into the office together this morning.

“Oh,” Hyunjin breathes, not even bothering to hide the way his cock twitches in Felix’s (ridiculously small) grip. God Hyunjin’s cock looks big, he might have to ask Felix to give him a handjob some other time just for the ego boost it will give him, maybe wheedle for a few pictures as well.

“Can I sit on your dick now?” Felix asks, his tone nothing but polite although his eyes tell another story. No matter how many times they’ve fooled around, Hyunjin still hasn’t gotten used to the complete one-eighty in Felix’s demeanour and how his eyes glint like an eclipse.

Hyunjin gulps, squeaking out a small, “Yes.”

Hyunjin can only watch, entranced, as Felix sinks down on Hyunjin’s cock. Small, tiny Felix taking Hyunjin easily without a pinch of pain to his face. For a brief moment, Hyunjin thinks that it’s such a shame this position doesn’t allow him to watch as Felix opens up around him. If only Felix were on his hands and knees for him, but that would never happen. They may tease him and tell him that his cock is useless, but Hyunjin knows better than anyone that they aren’t wrong and that his assets lie in other areas - specifically his lips and his ass.

Felix, however, seems happy where he is, a long-drawn out moan leaving his lips once he’s fully seated.

“Fuck,” Felix curses, that deep voice of his driving Hyunjin absolutely crazy. He’s fairly certain that he could come just from Felix talking to him and whispering filthy, terrible things into his ear with a voice as deep as the ocean. Hell, he could probably read out a menu in a low voice and Hyunjin would still end up turned on.

“Yeah,” Hyunjin responds before quickly sucking in air through his teeth when Felix shifts. “Fuck.”

Felix hums, his eyelashes fluttering. “It really is such a shame...such a perfect dick and no idea how to use it. You’re such a good, pretty toy, though, so I’ll forgive you.” 

Hyunjin blinks up at Felix with wet eyes, loving how Felix is so tiny in stature yet Hyunjin’s the one who feels small here. “Thank you.”

Felix coos, Hyunjin gasping into the kiss Felix presses to his lips. The smirk from before is back and somehow more wicked. “I hope you’re ready.”

Hyunjin doesn’t think he’ll ever be ready, but he bites his lips and nods anyways.

Hyunjin regularly compares Felix to a cat, but there’s something about the way Felix is looking at Hyunjin with an almost predatory stare that truly reminds him of this fact. When he lifts up until only the head of Hyunjin’s dick is still in him and then rolls back down in one smooth, perfect motion, it’s done with the grace of a panther ready to strike. Hyunjin has no doubt Felix _is_ a panther ready to strike, set to ruin Hyunjin until he’s a flushed, panting mess.

The thing about Felix, though, is that he likes to take his time with things he really enjoys. Every slow roll of his hips is pleasurable at best, torturous at worst. Felix hasn’t even been riding him for that long, but Hyunjin’s already ready to beg for Felix to go faster. The only thing stopping him is the fact that he knows it will only make Felix go slower and Hyunjin might lose it if that happens.

The other thing about Felix is that he’s very obvious with what he does and doesn’t like. Every time he drops back down, he lets out the most sinful sounds. Felix is wet and hot around him, the copious amount of lube he used apparent with how easily he’s able to take Hyunjin in over and over and over again.

“Lix,” Hyunjin whimpers.

“Changbin fingered me while we were waiting,” Felix says as he continues to steadily bounce on Hyunjin’s cock. Hyunjin moans at the visual presented to him. Changbin has such pretty hands. Hyunjin didn’t get to appreciate them nearly enough earlier.

“Lix,” Hyunjin repeats. His hands flutter at his sides, useless just like his cock.

Felix ignores him again. “Channie fucked me so well this morning, too.” Felix drops down before grinding harshly, Hyunjin’s hips bucking and a cry leaving his lips. Felix tightens around him and he brings his hands up to Hyunjin’s shoulders to cling to. Hyunjin relishes in the tiny pinkpricks of pain in his shoulders from where Felix digs his fingernails in, keening when Felix starts to pick up the pace. “Pushed me face-down onto the bed and had his way with me. Fuck.”

Hyunjin can only watch through blurry eyes as Felix throws his head back, lifting up and dropping back down with increasingly fast motions. Moans and groans from off to the side join in with the lewd sound of skin meeting skin, the inferno swirling within Hyunjin raging.

“You could never fuck me the way he did,” Felix pants. Sweat is starting to drip down his temples and his eyes are blown so far that Hyunjin isn’t sure where his iris ends and his pupil begins.

“No,” Hyunjin agrees, a sob catching in his throat as he sloppily tries to thrust his hips up to meet Felix. His rhythm is off, but that isn’t surprising. “No, I can’t, not without help. I’m sorry, Lix.”

“It’s okay,” Felix gasps out. His back arches prettily as he continues to fuck himself on Hyunjin’s cock. His own dick slaps against his stomach every time he drops down. Hyunjin whines in the back of his throat - he wants to taste, but he can’t with this angle. “Just a pretty cock to sit on and play with, isn’t that right?”

“Yes,” Hyunjin responds. His stomach tenses, precum mixing with the lube Felix used earlier and making the slide even easier now.

“Touch me.”

Hyunjin complies easily, wrapping a large hand around Felix’s cock. Despite his overall body size, Felix is decently big. Hyunjin’s hand still wraps around him easily, but he’s a nice, solid weight in Hyunjin’s hand.

Felix keens, his back arching again as he lets out a sharp cry. “Fuck! I’m close, keep touching me, come on, be a good boy.”

Hyunjin does, speeding up his hand to match the pace with which Felix is moving with his heart beating in his ears. He’s so close, but he can’t - won’t - come until Felix does first. It’s risky considering Changbin denied him earlier, but it’s a risk he’s willing to take. Instead, in order to distract himself, Hyunjin starts to mouth at the skin of Felix’s collarbones, pressing open-mouthed kisses wherever he can reach. It’s all he can think to do when his brain is whiting out from pleasure.

The next time Felix drops down, he stays there, grinding his hips in tight, filthy circles that drive Hyunjin crazy. Felix’s fingernails are digging deep enough to leave marks, but Hyunjin doesn’t care, too entranced with Felix and the expressions that flit across his pretty face. His eyebrows are pinched and his mouth is parted to let out tiny _ah_ ’s every few seconds.

“Fuck!” Felix suddenly cries, clenching tightly around Hyunjin. Hyunjin feels like he can’t breathe, watching with wide eyes as Felix arches and comes with a silent moan.

Hyunjin milks him through it, his tears threatening to spill over when Felix clenches around him impossibly tight for a few glorious seconds before he’s batting Hyunjin’s hand away and lifting himself up and off Hyunjin.

“No, no, no,” Hyunjin cries out. “Felix please! Please let me come.”

“Shhh,” Felix soothes. He shimmies down the bed until he’s eye-level with Hyunjin’s ass, a devious glint to his eyes.

“What-” Hyunjin doesn’t get to finish his sentence. Felix swipes his tongue over Hyunjin’s ass again, one quick, barely-there motion, but it’s enough. Hyunjin’s eyes roll into the back of his head as he comes across his chest and stomach, his brain becoming nothing but white noise as he bucks and whines through it.

Felix continues to lick at him through it all. Hyunjin’s body jolts weakly as more cum dribbles out of his cock with each and every press of Felix’s tongue against his puffy rim.

Eventually, Felix stops, crawling up and over Hyunjin to place a deep, messy kiss against his lips. Hyunjin isn’t able to do much, the orgasm still coursing through him and leaving him feeling like jelly, but Felix doesn’t seem to mind.

“Such a good boy,” Felix murmurs.

Hyunjin blinks his eyes open and looks at Felix hopefully. “I did well?”

Felix smiles, kissing Hyunjin once more. Hyunjin sighs into it, feeling so soft and warm. “So well. So useful.”

Hyunjin smiles into the next kiss Felix gives him, giggling when Felix bops his nose. “Thank you.”

“Thank _you_ ,” Felix replies. He shuffles off the bed after that and Hyunjin takes the moment to simply breathe.

Hyunjin’s just finished stretching out when there’s movement to his right. Lazily rolling his head to the side, Hyunjin perks up when he sees Chan crawling his way over and on top of him. Like this, all Hyunjin can see, smell, and feel is Chan.

“Hi there,” Chan whispers.

Hyunjin arches up for a kiss that Chan meets him halfway for. “Hi.”

“How are you feeling?”

Hyunjin hums, greedily taking the chance Chan’s giving him to rest. Chan is by far one of the roughest ones with him, but that’s because Hyunjin asks him to be. “So good, Channie.”

“Are you up for more?”

By _more_ , Chan doesn’t mean more fucking. Chan already knows that Hyunjin isn’t going to be satisfied until he’s through with all of them.

No. By more, he means _how rough can I be?_

Looking up at Chan coyly, Hyunjin says, “Mark me.”

Chan smirks, his dimple peeking out once more. Unlike earlier in the night, though, this is a result of desire. Humming, Chan runs the back of his finger over Hyunjin’s cheek, down his throat, and over his chest before settling on the skin right near where Hyunjin’s cock is lying already half-hard against his stomach. “You want me to mark you?” he asks, as if that wasn’t exactly what Hyunjin just said. “Want us all to leave pretty marks all over you so everyone would know you’re ours?”

Chan already knows he wants it, although Hyunjin doubts he could forget the way Hyunjin wrote it in big, bold letters under his _yes_ category. He just likes to hear Hyunjin say it.

Hyunjin whines as he tells Chan just that, purposefully dragging his words out to be as annoying as possible.

It earns him a harsh slap to the thigh that causes him to yelp before he melts into the sheets with a pleased flutter of his eyelashes. His cock jerks against his stomach, filling out at the prospect of more. “Again.”

Chan scoffs. “What makes you think you deserve it?”

“Isn’t it enough that I want it really badly?” Hyunjin asks with a pout.

Chan maintains eye contact for all of three seconds before he’s looking away with a sigh. “I want to say no, but we all know the answer is yes.”

“Whipped,” Jisung coughs from the side.

Chan cups Hyunjin’s face and softly runs the pad of his finger over Hyunjin’s cheek. Hyunjin leans into it with a sigh, turning his head to press a kiss to the palm of Chan’s hand. Chan smiles. “Of course I am. Our Jinnie’s so pretty, how could I not be?”

It isn’t that Hyunjin’s forgotten Chan likes to praise him and tell him how pretty his is, but it’s always so weird juxtaposed with him leaving bruise after bruise, mark after mark on Hyunjin’s skin like he’s a blank canvas just for Chan to color in. Hyunjin loves it, though, loves the contrast and the way warmth settles in his stomach from both.

Hyunjin licks the pad of Chan’s thumb before biting it, smiling to himself when Chan inhales sharply and pulls his hand away. Normally, Hyunjin would complain about the sudden lack of touch, but when it comes to Chan, he knows it’s a good thing.

He’s proven right when both of Chan’s hands settle on his hips. Hyunjin looks down with half-lidded eyes as Chan’s fingers span across his skin, fleeting like a butterfly’s wing yet strong like a wolf’s jaws.

“Eyes up here, darling.”

Hyunjin meets Chan’s gaze immediately, warmth filling his chest when Chan whispers, “Good boy. Our good baby boy.”

Hyunjin keens, loud and unashamed. They’ve all taken to calling him a variety of nicknames over the past few months, but baby boy is and will always be his favorite. Add the casually possessive _our_ Chan included in front and Hyunjin’s already halfway gone. Shifting with a soft whine, Hyunjin peers up at Chan from under his eyelashes. Chan’s never been able to deny him like this, although that probably has to do with the fact that Hyunjin’s usually blowing him after asking for Chan to pull his hair and fuck his face when it happens. “Channie?”

Hyunjin hears six soft sighs even if they weren’t vocalized. None of them are subtle with how much they adore Hyunjin, something Hyunjin constantly uses to his advantage.

“Yes, baby boy?”

Hyunjin shivers from his head down to his toes. If they aren’t subtle with how much they adore him, he’s certainly not subtle about what he likes, either.

Making sure to look Chan right in the eye, Hyunjin asks, “Will Channie fuck me now? I’ll be a good toy, I promise.”

Chan, to his credit, doesn’t seem surprised by the request. But he isn’t able to hide the way his hands grip Hyunjin’s hips with a bruising intensity, giving away how he truly feels.

Quickly, so quickly Hyunjin doesn’t know what’s happening for a second as the world spins, Chan flips Hyunjin over so he’s on his hands and knees. Hyunjin’s cock gives a pathetic twitch at being so effortlessly manhandled.

Soft, sure hands spread his cheeks apart and Hyunjin whines.

“So pretty,” Chan whispers.

Hyunjin whines for another reason now. If Chan keeps talking to him like this, he’s going to come embarrassingly quickly. He’s already come twice, but Chan’s so attentive and knows just what Hyunjin wants. It wouldn’t take much for him to get Hyunjin to come.

“Stop teasing,” Hyunjin complains, pouting.

Pain, sharp and aching, courses through his body. Hyunjin arches with a moan, subtly pushing his ass back towards the hand Chan’s smoothing over the (hopefully) bright red mark on his ass. Chan might not have the biggest hands, but he definitely knows how to use them to bring Hyunjin the maximum amount of pleasure.

“Sorry, what was that?”

The sweet tone Chan uses makes Hyunjin want to act out even more. They play this game so often that Hyunjin could easily play with his eyes closed. Hyunjin knows Chan’s going to give him what he wants even if he acts like a brat, just like Chan knows Hyunjin’s going to act like a brat to get what he wants. It’s a simple game, really, one that both of them love because Hyunjin gets bruises that last for days and Chan gets to see Hyunjin’s skin flare a pretty shade of red because of him.

“I said,” Hyunjin says, proud that his voice isn’t shaking and giving away how turned on he is. “Stop _teasing_.”

Another slap, this one in the same spot, but significantly harder.

“Fuck,” Hyunjin moans, dragging the word out as precum drips onto the sheets below him. He moves to reach down and fist himself, but his support arm shakes so badly that he gives up and stays where he is on his hands and knees. Waiting.

Chan’s palm soothes over the spot he hit gently. Hyunjin exhales shakily when Chan’s lips brush over the smarting skin as well.

“You’re so pretty, baby boy.”

“I would look prettier on your cock.”

Several agreements ring throughout the room and despite it all, Hyunjin preens. He may be with Chan right now, but he can still feel the heated gaze of five pairs of eyes on his ass, a mix of red from being fucked and white from being filled. Hyunjin isn’t surprised Chan’s turned him so his ass is facing the rest of them. He’s always liked showing off how much he ruins Hyunjin - the countless pictures in their group chat of Hyunjin spread around his cock are proof enough of that. It’s funny, really. Chan rarely likes taking pictures of himself, instead choosing to fill up his entire camera roll with obscene pictures of Hyunjin (and Jisung and Changbin and all of the rest of them really, Hyunjin’s seen his camera roll before).

Chan chuckles, low and without humor. The sound goes straight to Hyunjin’s cock, the wet spot under him growing progressively larger the longer Chan drags this out. The hand on his ass cheek continues to rub in soothing circles, but Hyunjin can feel the intent behind the movement.

“Is that so?”

It’s clear that Chan’s humoring Hyunjin. He’s patient. A little more than Felix, but not as much as Minho. Yet there’s a reason he’s been able to work his way up in the company to where he is now.

Hyunjin wiggles his hips back, groaning softly when Chan’s palm presses against his ass more insistently. “Yes. Everyone knows it, too. How pretty I would sound screaming your name. How good you make me feel. How much I love when you fuck me so hard I can’t even remember my own name.”

With each word that leaves Hyunjin’s lips, Chan’s touch becomes increasingly more bruising to the point that Hyunjin _knows_ there are going to be marks left behind. The hand Chan still has around his hip squeezes, while the hand on his ass curls inwards, Chan’s fingernails digging into his warm, sensitive skin. Hyunjin relishes in the pain, a spark of pleasure taking up residence in his belly.

“That’s right,” Chan finally says after what feels like years. His voice has dropped low and there’s a possessiveness to it that causes Hyunjin to shiver. “Want to show them how pretty you are?”

Bingo.

Hyunjin can’t even find it in himself to talk back. He doesn’t want to risk Chan pulling away to tease him even more now that Hyunjin’s so close to getting what he wants. “ _Yes_. Please Channie, I want that.”

Chan’s hands migrate back towards his hips, as they’re always wont to do. His waist may not be as tiny as Jisung or Seungmin’s, but he loves how small he feels in Chan’s hold.

The first press of Chan’s cock against his hole is such a relief that Hyunjin almost sobs. It feels like he’s been empty for so long. Although that’s not to say he didn’t enjoy Felix riding him, he very much enjoyed that.

Even though Hyunjin’s been fucked twice, Chan’s big enough that there’s still a lingering stretch when he pushes in. Despite the stretch, though, Chan slides in easily, aided by the loads Hyunjin’s already taken and lube judging by the residual scent of peaches in the air that wasn’t there before. If Hyunjin had the brain power to tease Chan for his fixation on peaches, he would, but as it is, he’s too busy losing his mind over how well Chan’s filling him up. It’s such a shame Hyunjin isn’t able to see Chan’s cock in this position, can only wait and feel the way Chan stretches him out.

Once Chan bottoms out, he rocks his hips with small motions. Back and forth, back and forth. It’s too slow to be pleasurable, but Hyunjin knows Chan’s not doing it to make him feel good. Instead, he’s doing it to give Hyunjin a taste of what’s to come.

“Channie,” Hyunjin whimpers once it becomes clear Chan isn’t going to start speeding up.

“Yes, baby boy?”

Hyunjin himself can hear the petulance in his voice when he says, “Thought we were going to show them how pretty I am.”

Chan leans over him to press a kiss to the back of his neck before straightening out. Hyunjin sighs softly despite himself, always becoming weak when it comes to simple affection. “Be patient, darling.”

Feeling brave, Hyunjin says, “No.”

This time, the slap that Chan rains down on his ass causes him to cry out and clench around Chan.

Chan curses under his breath, his hips losing their rhythm. Hyunjin doesn’t miss the subtle increase in speed, though, and he gets an idea. He’s never had a problem being a brat with Chan and now isn’t any different.

“Please,” Hyunjin exaggeratedly moans out as he shifts his hips back. “Want to scream your name, but you’re going _so_ slow.”

Fingernails dig into the soft skin of Hyunjin’s hips, a real moan slipping past his lips this time. Chan’s breathing heavier now, a telltale sign that he’s about to give in, yet he’s still not speeding up. Time to take drastic measures, then.

Looking over his shoulder, Hyunjin pouts at Chan. “If you won’t fuck me, then I’ll just go to Minho. He’s been waiting for so long, I’m sure he would be willing.”

“ _No_.” The word is growled from deep within Chan’s chest. He pulls out so far that for a second, Hyunjin fears he’s actually going to leave Hyunjin here without fucking him. It’s an unfounded worry, Chan sinking back into him with one long, smooth thrust. His cock nudges against Hyunjin’s prostate for a sweet second before Chan’s pulling out again and then fucking back into Hyunjin without mercy. It’s already becoming too much effort to keep his head up, so Hyunjin lets his head hang between his shoulders, his hair falling into his eyes as Chan continues to ram into him with increasing strength. The fingers around his hips are curled so tight that Hyunjin knows he’ll feel the phantom sting for at least a week. He’ll have to take a picture tomorrow and send it to the group chat, maybe even video call with Chan to show him.

Chan’s fucking into him so hard that the entire bed rocks, moan after moan leaving Hyunjin’s puffy lips. His cock, hard and heavy between his legs, jolts with every thrust and leaks steadily. Chan’s always had a way about pleasuring him, his perfect, perfect cock and his words enough to turn Hyunjin into an incoherent mess in little time.

Hyunjin head spins when Chan aims a particularly harsh thrust against his prostate, a startled, broken, “Chan!” being torn from his throat.

“That’s it,” Chan murmurs. He isn’t even panting. It’s as if fucking into Hyunjin hard enough for the bed to rock is a leisurely activity. Hyunjin feels like he’s going to lose his mind and he isn’t even doing anything except take it. Each breath is harder to take than the last, all of the oxygen in his body being replaced with pleasure. “Tell them how good you feel, darling.”

“Feel so good,” Hyunjin repeats mindlessly. “Channie’s fucking me so well.”

“You sound so pretty moaning my name,” Chan admits in a whisper.

“Chan,” Hyunjin moans, never one to disappoint. “Chan, Chan, Chan.”

“Shit,” Chan says. “I’m close.”

Hearing that makes Hyunjin more desperate. “Touch me, please. Chan...please.”

Except Chan doesn’t seem to hear him, or if he does, he doesn’t show it. Chan’s hands maintain their steady, harsh grip on his hips as he pounds into Hyunjin. Every harsh drag of Chan’s cock inside of him stretches and fills him up so perfectly despite all of the cum already in his ass. The warmth in Hyunjin’s stomach grows by the second and his cock leaks pathetically all over himself and the sheets.

Hyunjin’s whimpering now, a steady stream of noises that he doesn’t bother to hide.

“You’re so pretty,” Chan continues to praise Hyunjin. He’s finally starting to sound winded, his words hitching every few syllables. Hyunjin tightens around Chan from the praise, earning him a low groan. “So, so pretty stretched around my cock.”

“Please.” Hyunjin doesn’t even know what he’s asking for anymore. His brain is so scrambled that the only coherent thought he has right now is how much he wants to come.

Chan doesn’t seem to care, once again ignoring Hyunjin in favor of whispering more praises into Hyunjin’s skin. It takes a few more harsh, pointed thrusts before the now-familiar sensation of cum filling him up registers in Hyunjin’s hazy mind. Chan groans lowly as he comes and Hyunjin fucks back against him with a sob. Hyunjin’s breath hitches when Chan continues to fuck him through his orgasm, ruthlessly hitting his prostate on every thrust. His arms and legs shake, but Hyunjin pushes through, rocking his hips back against Chan’s cock with desperation.

A hand wraps around Hyunjin’s cock and Hyunjin nearly cries in relief from finally being touched. Instead of sliding over his cock, though, Chan circles his fingers around the base of Hyunjin’s dick.

“What-”

Chan’s slowed down to a shallow rocking of his hips by now. All too soon, Chan’s pulling out, leaving Hyunjin feeling empty for what seems like the hundredth time tonight. The sudden cold of the air against his hole causes him to shiver, another sob catching in his throat once he realizes that Chan isn’t going to let him come. Hyunjin would be upset if he didn’t like it so much.

Gently, Chan flips Hyunjin back over so he’s on his back. Hyunjin looks up at him with slightly wet eyes, his tears stubbornly clinging to his lashes just like he’s stubbornly clinging to an orgasm he knows he isn’t going to have. The prettiest flush stains Chan’s cheeks a soft pink and his eyes are still dark, the color not having yet returned to them in his post-orgasmic state. Hyunjin’s cock gives a feeble twitch in Chan’s hand at the sight.

“I’m sorry, darling,” Chan murmurs, his lips brushing soft and sweet against Hyunjin’s cheek.

“You’re not sorry at all,” Hyunjin says. He sniffles, but doesn’t fight the hand that gently brushes against his cheek to wipe away some of the tears that have managed to fall.

Chan’s answering smile is all Hyunjin needs to see to know he’s right. Hyunjin’s just as acquainted with everyone’s list of yes and no’s as they are with his and he knows for a fact that orgasm denial is in Chan’s top five.

“I’ll make it up to you.”

“If you aren’t going to make it up to me now, don’t bother,” Hyunjin grumbles. Chan chuckles softly, pressing one last kiss to Hyunjin’s temple with a whispered promise of something tomorrow before Hyunjin’s alone on the bed once again.

Hyunjin isn’t alone for very long, though.

“Hello again, baby.”

“Minho,” Hyunjin breathes out. Relief courses through his veins only to fizzle out just as quickly when he sees the look on Minho’s face. Hyunjin gulps. If Felix looked like a predator earlier, Minho looks ten times more fierce and intimidating.

“What’s wrong?” Minho cocks his head to the side. If Hyunjin’s perfected the faux innocent look, Minho’s patented it.

“Nothing,” Hyunjin answers, averting his gaze with a blush when Minho continues to stare at him. Minho’s self-aware enough to know the amount of power he has and constantly uses it to his advantage. Hyunjin’s never quite learned how to deal with it, always ending up a stumbling, nervous mess.

“So shy, baby? After you put on such a good show?”

At the mention of being good, Hyunjin drops his reservations and looks back at Minho. “I did?”

“It took a lot of effort to just watch and not touch myself.”

Hyunjin smiles, pride swelling in his chest. Hyunjin’s learned to read between the lines of Minho’s indirect answers over the last few months so he knows a compliment when he hears one.

“Did it for you,” Hyunjin admits breathlessly. His eyes flicker behind Minho and towards the other five before settling back on Minho. “For all of you.”

Minho runs a hand through Hyunjin’s hair, pushing away the damp strands and curling them behind Hyunjin’s ear. “You’re such a good boy, aren’t you? Making us feel so good.”

Hyunjin slumps at the praise. Despite the fact that he’s still achingly hard, it’s negligible in comparison to hearing these words. He won’t admit it out loud because he knows once he does someone will take him seriously, but Hyunjin would easily suffer through being denied multiple orgasms again if it meant they would tell him how good he is.

Minho pulls Hyunjin up and into his lap like he’s weightless, like he’s just a doll for Minho to play with. Hyunjin whimpers, nuzzling into where Minho’s neck meets his shoulder and placing tiny kisses wherever he can reach.

Minho threads a hand through Hyunjin’s hair and tugs lightly. Hyunjin squirms as he’s pulled away so he can look into Minho’s frighteningly beautiful eyes.

“Can you do something for me, baby?”

“Anything,” Hyunjin responds. If Minho wanted the moon right now, he would find a way to get it.

Minho smiles, the sharp edges softened out by fondness. “Cute. Can you ride my thigh for me? Is that okay?”

Hyunjin blinks. “Your…”

“Don’t think I haven’t noticed how much you stare at my thighs.”

Hyunjin can’t help but flush. It really isn’t his fault. If Minho happens to wear extremely form-fitting slacks that showcase his muscular thighs everyday and Hyunjin happens to spend a lot of his time daydreaming about being crushed by said thighs, that’s no one’s business but his own.

“Come on,” Minho coaxes. “I’ll help you.”

The first drag of Hyunjin’s cock over Minho’s warm skin is delicious, Hyunjin letting out a soft, “Oh.”

“Feel good?”

“Yes,” Hyunjin responds as he ruts his hips down again. It’s even better the second time, a surprised noise leaving his lips at how good it feels. Minho’s thighs are large, perfect and pretty. Hyunjin wants to worship them. He knows he won’t be allowed to right now, but all Hyunjin has to do at a later day is pout and Minho will give in. As much as Minho likes to proclaim Hyunjin’s pouting doesn’t work on him, everyone knows it actually does.

“That’s it,” Minho murmurs. He guides Hyunjin, dragging Hyunjin’s hips back and forth with slow, controlled movements. It’s far too slow for Hyunjin, but Hyunjin’s learned to be grateful for whatever Minho gives him. As much as he loved Minho teasing him for close to an hour after he acted out a few weeks back, he doesn’t think he has the stamina or the patience to go through that again tonight.

Hyunjin breathes out shakily as he builds a rhythm with Minho’s help - always with Minho’s help because Hyunjin’s too useless to be able to do something like this by himself. Hyunjin whines at the thought, his eyelashes fluttering and his cock jerking.

“Such a good boy,” Minho praises with a kiss. Hyunjin follows Minho’s lips for more once he pulls away and Minho indulges him for a few more kisses. It doesn’t take long for Hyunjin to part with a groan, speeding up his thrusts as he chases his orgasm. His ruined orgasm from Chan still flows through his veins, his cock leaving a sticky trail over Minho’s skin with each thrust. By this point, Hyunjin’s picked up speed. The head of his cock catches every so often on Minho’s thighs, a moan leaving Hyunjin’s lips when Minho purposely pulls him down and flexes his thigh at the same time.

“Minho,” Hyunjin moans. It’s getting harder to keep his eyes open, the pleasure coursing through his veins forcing his eyes to slip shut. The pressure in his stomach is building again, his cock flushed nice and red where it presses against Minho’s skin.

“Stop.”

Hyunjin whines, increasing the speed of his hips in his desperation. He’s so _close_ , he just needs a few more seconds and he’ll be there.

“Stop,” Minho growls. His fingers dig into Hyunjin’s hips and curl over the exact same spots Chan held him in. Minho’s fingers aren’t as long as Chan’s, but they fill up the spaces near-perfectly, pressing against every sore spot and making him see white.

“I can’t,” Hyunjin cries out as he fights against Minho’s hold. Just a little more. “Feels too good, I need to come, please let me.”

Minho sighs, a tinge of annoyance mixed with a hint of disappointment. “You’re being a brat, baby.”

Hyunjin’s breath hitches, the pleasure increasing ten-fold and lighting up his body. The heat peaks, Hyunjin’s back arching and his lips parting on a silent moan-

“No!” Hyunjin cries out as he tries to move away from the hand curled around the base of his dick. Except it’s too late, the dry orgasm rushing through Hyunjin’s veins without mercy. Hyunjin sobs, tears spilling down his cheeks as he looks up at Minho. Minho doesn’t look like he’s affected at all, staring down at Hyunjin with a carefully neutral expression. “Minho,” Hyunjin cries.

“Hyunjin,” Minho replies evenly. He squeezes around Hyunjin again and Hyunjin’s hips cant up messily. The third denial of the night is the worst one by far, especially since it was so soon after Chan. Hyunjin won’t deny how good it feels, though, a warm, fuzzy pressure taking residence in his stomach.

Squirming, Hyunjin bites his bottom lip and looks at Minho imploringly. Surprisingly, Minho’s facade cracks, concern shining through as he wipes away Hyunjin’s tears. “Are you okay, baby?”

Hyunjin leans into Minho’s touch with a hum. “I’m okay, thank you for asking.”

Minho searches his face for a few more seconds, but Hyunjin doesn’t shy away. He simply stares back at Minho with a soft smile, hoping it conveys just how much fun he’s having and how okay with this he is. He may be sad he was just denied _another_ orgasm within the span of ten minutes, but he knows it’s only going to make it so much better when he _does_ finally come.

Minho seems to find what he’s looking for because his expression changes once more. Gone is the concern and back is the indifference.

“I was going to ride you,” Minho says before sighing loudly. “But you’ve been such a brat that I don’t think you deserve it.”

Hyunjin whimpers. He’ll take anything Minho’s willing to give him at this point, but he’s always felt especially nice around Hyunjin. His wasted orgasm still rushes through his body and his cock gives a weak twitch of interest at the thought of Minho using him to get off. “Please?”

“No,” Minho responds. “I’m not Channie, you being cute isn’t going to work on me.”

“Hey!”

Minho turns and blows a kiss in Chan’s direction. “I love you, too, babe.” When he turns back towards Hyunjin, the expression on his face is a familiar one. Slightly full of pity, yet mostly uncaring. “Besides, your cock is so useless it wouldn’t even fill me up properly.” The hand he still has wrapped around Hyunjin’s length squeezes for emphasis. His hand isn’t as small as Felix’s, but it’s still small enough that anyone looking could see that Hyunjin looks large in his hold. Hyunjin’s stomach clenches at the knowledge that he and Minho and everyone else knows how big Hyunjin is, yet Minho’s still pretending as if it isn’t true. That even though the proof is right in front of him, he still chooses to tell Hyunjin otherwise.

It’s similar to what Felix said earlier, but whereas Felix knows Hyunjin’s able to at least fill him up, Minho’s deliberately making it seem as if Hyunjin can’t do _anything_ , as if he’s just a mere toy for their pleasure. It’s ruinous in every meaning of the word.

Hyunjin wants to hear more. 

“You’re right,” Hyunjin ends up whispering, all other words failing him. He wants to please Minho - if he can’t do it with his dick, hopefully he can do it with his words. Or his mouth. Or his ass.

“I am,” Minho replies, confident in his assessment because he has no reason to doubt it when everyone in the room, Hyunjin included, knows his words are true. Then, Minho sighs like he’s inconvenienced. “Since I can’t ride you, how about you ride me, hm?”

Hyunjin’s cock jerks, a pathetic whimper escaping his lips. He feels so small in Minho’s embrace, his words lighting up a fire within him. If Hyunjin thought hearing how useless his cock was was arousing, it’s almost incomparable to hearing Minho talk about him as if he’s not even worth the effort of fucking. Hyunjin would theoretically be doing most of the work, yet Minho’s still acting as if _he’s_ the one being inconvenienced.

Still, Hyunjin is nothing if not enthusiastic. Being fucked one more time by one more perfect cock is hardly a deterrent. His legs will ache for days, but the lingering ache will be too good to pass up. Despite the fact that he’s in Minho’s lap, he’s folded himself inward so tightly that he still has to peer up at Minho. Through slightly blurry vision, Hyunjin whispers out a broken, “Please?”

“Shit,” Felix curses.

“Yeah, fuck,” Jisung breathes.

Minho, on the other hand, remains unaffected. “Well?” he asks.

Hyunjin’s legs are downright shaking as he lifts himself up and positions himself over Minho’s cock. Something like pride sparks in Hyunjin’s chest when he sees that Minho’s completely hard. Minho can try and act as indifferent as he wants, but his arousal is obvious.

The shaking gets worse when Hyunjin slowly lowers himself onto Minho’s cock. A very wet, very loud sound rings obscenely throughout the room. It should be gross, but all it does is serve as a reminder of how full and how satisfied he is.

Not entirely, though, not yet. He won’t be truly satisfied until Minho’s come, preferably in him.

Just sitting on Minho’s cock pushes his orgasm back within reach. Minho isn’t as thick as Chan, but he’s longer and fills Hyunjin to the point where he brushes against Hyunjin’s prostate with every minute change in their positions. Hyunjin tightens around Minho with a soft gasp when Minho shifts so his cock is pressed against Hyunjin’s prostate and stays there. The constant pressure against Hyunjin’s most sensitive spot causes Hyunjin to squirm, but that only makes the ache worse.

Knowing Hyunjin’s body so well and probably sensing his already impending orgasm, Minho wraps his fingers around Hyunjin’s cock again.

“Shh,” Minho says softly when Hyunjin squirms and arches in displeasure. It’s a complete contrast to the way his fingers tighten ever so slightly around Hyunjin’s length. Hyunjin whines pathetically, but he loves it. The pain, Minho’s soft tone, the denial. Tears flow down Hyunjin’s cheeks in gentle rivulets and Minho leans up to kiss his tears away. “Come on, let’s show everyone how pretty you are.”

Hyunjin’s cock jerks in Minho’s hold and he moans when Minho starts to slowly grind against his prostate in tight little circles. Hyunjin feels like he’s losing his mind, he’s so delirious with pleasure. Minho’s keeping him teetering closer and closer to the edge, but never letting him fall over. He’s sure he must be a vision right now, probably looking fucked out of his mind with his hair matted to his forehead and lips kissed red as he sits on Minho’s cock.

He seems to be right. Once Hyunjin finds the strength to look over towards the others, he’s met with a mix of expressions that range from awe to arousal. It makes him feel _wanted_. It makes him feel pretty even though he knows he must look like a mess by now with how much he’s already cried. 

Chan’s pulled Jisung half into his lap and is slowly working a hand over Jisung’s cock. Jisung himself looks just as wrecked as Hyunjin feels, his lips red and shiny and his hair sticking up in every direction like someone ran harsh hands through the strands. Hyunjin wonders who he blew and why he didn’t hear whoever it was be pleasured by Jisung’s skilled little mouth. More importantly, he wonders how easy it would be to convince Jisung to take a video the next time it happens.

Changbin and Felix are both touching each other as well, Felix watching them with unwavering eyes while Changbin watches from his spot leaning against Felix’s shoulder.

Seungmin’s in the middle of the two pairs just watching, both of his hands spread out over his thighs. He’s hard, though, his flushed cock standing tall against his equally as flushed skin.

“Look at you,” Chan breathes. His eyes are wide and full of reverence, like he’s seeing Hyunjin for the first time.

“So pretty,” Felix grumbles. Hyunjin has to fight back a shiver at the low register of Felix’s voice.

“Can I take a picture?”

It’s Seungmin who asks, looking towards them with arousal heavy in his gaze. Hyunjin’s cheeks flush, but he nods. When Seungmin shuffles over and holds his phone up, Hyunjin makes sure to look up at the camera from under his lashes with parted lips, tilting his head just right for the tears clinging to the corners of his eyes to catch in the light.

Each sound of the shutter going off turns Hyunjin on even more. Combined with the fact that Minho’s still fucking into him with small, irregular thrusts, Hyunjin’s beyond worked up. He was already hard to begin with, but he seems impossibly harder now, filling out completely under everyone’s watchful, lust-filled gazes.

Seungmin takes one last picture before locking his phone with a _click_ and making his way back towards his seat. Changbin and Felix are on him in an instant, with Felix pressing kisses against his neck while Changbin strokes his cock.

“Send those to the group chat later, will you?”

“Gonna get off to it later, Sungie?” Hyunjin murmurs, mustering up enough energy to smirk at him from over Minho’s shoulder.

“Obviously,” Jisung replies with a scoff, like any other option would be ridiculous.

“Send me the video, okay?”

Jisung’s eyes fall to half-mast, but Hyunjin still sees the darkness to them clear as day even from the distance. Chan must do something, then, because Jisung’s eyes slip shut for a brief moment as he lets out a shaky groan.

Minho chooses that moment to remind him exactly where he is with a particularly sharp thrust of his hips, tearing a loud, unashamed moan from Hyunjin’s lips.

“Fuck!” Hyunjin cries, clenching his legs tighter around Minho’s hips.

“Had to remind you of your place,” Minho murmurs.

Never one to pass up on the chance to tease even though he’s not in the position to be doing so, Hyunjin pouts and asks, “Was I not paying enough attention to you? I’m sorry, please forgive me.”

Hyunjin can feel the way Minho inhales a little too quickly, feeling pleased for all of two seconds before there’s a hand in his hair yanking his head back.

With a gasp, Hyunjin arches backwards, his cock leaking at the rough treatment. More tears gather on his lash line and Hyunjin blinks back the blurriness in his vision to see Minho with narrowed eyes and his lips flattened in displeasure. 

A camera shutter goes off in the background, but Hyunjin doesn’t look away from Minho despite how awkward the angle is.

“Good sluts know their place.”

A shiver races from Hyunjin’s head to his toes at the low tone of Minho’s voice. Minho’s fingers are still curled around the base of his cock, but not as tightly. Almost like an afterthought. The thought that Minho could deny him another orgasm whenever he wants is far too arousing for Hyunjin to handle.

“I’m sorry,” Hyunjin says and actually means it this time. Minho’s so stupidly hot when he takes control like this that all Hyunjin wants to do is please him. “I’ll be good, I promise. Want to make you feel good.”

Minho still doesn’t look entirely convinced, but his patience must be finally running thin. It’s the only way to explain Minho sighing and loosening his grip on Hyunjin’s cock and hair before he lets go entirely. Minho’s hands settle back on his hips, curling back around the imprints Chan’s left behind. Hyunjin trembles in anticipation. He knows what this means.

True to form, Minho’s grip tightens right before Hyunjin’s being lifted until he’s stretched out nice and pretty around the head of Minho’s dick. He’s dropped back down unceremoniously and Hyunjin moans at the show of Minho’s strength. Hyunjin isn’t that heavy, but fuck, whoever decided that Minho going to the gym with Chan and Changbin was a good idea clearly didn’t give a shit about Hyunjin’s well-being.

“Already so loud?” Minho questions, an infuriating smirk on his handsome face.

Hyunjin plays along, though, because he wants to and because he knows Minho likes it when he does. “Yes. Can’t help it, not when I feel so good.”

Minho hums, but there’s a pleased flush on his face. A small hand digs into the skin of his ass, Hyunjin keening as a spark of pain skitters down his spine. Minho has to know what he’s doing, has to know that gripping the red marks Chan left sitting nice and pretty on his skin will leave Hyunjin delirious with pleasure.

“Come on, baby, I’m not going to do all the work.”

Taking the hint, Hyunjin lifts himself on shaky legs before dropping back down. It takes a few tries before Hyunjin has a somewhat even rhythm going, his exhaustion and his orgasms turning him into putty. He manages, though, soft sounds leaving his lips every time he drops back down and manages to hit his prostate dead-on. The raging inferno within Hyunjin roars to life once again, heat overtaking every inch of his body with every thrust and grunt that leaves Minho’s lips. It sounds filthy, but Hyunjin loves it.

“Good boy,” Minho says into the shell of Hyunjin’s ear. Hyunjin arches at the praise, his hips stuttering when Minho wraps a hand around his cock once more. Unlike before, though, he doesn’t curl his fingers around the base. Instead, he strokes Hyunjin nice and slow, the soft drag of Minho’s cold palm against his overheated skin only arousing him more.

“For you,” Hyunjin manages to speak. He may be a brat sometimes, but he’s desperate to be good. Something about Minho and the way he looks at Hyunjin like he’s simultaneously nothing and everything makes him feel unhinged in the best way.

“Such a good boy, pleasing all of us,” Minho says. His fingers flex around Hyunjin’s waist and he delivers a punishing thrust right as Hyunjin drops back down. A cry tears itself from Hyunjin’s throat, his body trembling as he clenches around Minho. He doesn’t stop, though, continuing to ride Minho with burning thighs and a burning chest from the way Minho’s looking at him. Minho’s lips look especially inviting with how red they’re stained.

Hyunjin can’t take it anymore.

“Can I kiss you?” Hyunjin asks. Pleads, really.

Minho responds by angling his head up towards Hyunjin with a curl to the corners of his lips, but he moves no further.

The angle makes it terribly awkward. Their noses bump and Hyunjin misses the first time he tries on account of the fact that he’s still riding Minho, but they manage the second time. Minho harshly bites Hyunjin’s bottom lip and Hyunjin gasps, letting Minho map out his mouth with his tongue as he swivels his hips up.

Breathing, already so difficult up until now, has become even harder with all of the sensations being thrown at Hyunjin. He wants to be able to focus on everything, but it’s hard when his brain is split into pieces trying to hone in on the feeling of Minho nibbling on his lower lip, Minho letting out soft, pleased noises into his mouth, Minho thrusting his hips at a deliberately uneven rhythm to keep Hyunjin on his toes, Minho squeezing around his cock when Hyunjin least expects it. Hyunjin wants to, but he can’t and he pulls away from Minho’s lips with a sharp gasp.

“Minho,” he warbles.

Miraculously, Minho seems to understand what Hyunjin wants. His lips trail lower towards Hyunjin’s collarbones and he bites down at the same time he starts to piston his hips up at a brutal pace. Hyunjin clings to Minho’s shoulders as his body jolts, more precum joining the sticky mess between them. Pleasure washes through him from head to toe, only amplified when Minho thumbs over the head of his cock.

“Please let me come,” Hyunjin babbles. He isn’t sure he’ll be able to hold out much longer after all the time he’s been made to wait and torn to pieces from pleasure, but he doesn’t want to be bad. Minho likes when he asks.

“Okay,” Minho allows and Hyunjin sobs as he comes not even a second later. Even though it’s practically dry, it’s the most powerful orgasm Hyunjin’s had tonight. His vision whites out for a brief moment and all he can feel is Minho, Minho, Minho. Minho and his powerful hips, his coy eyes, and his teasing mouth.

More cum fills his ass seconds later, the only indication that Minho’s finished being a soft, satisfied sigh coupled with a gentle kiss to Hyunjin’s lips. Hyunjin moans at the feeling and tightens around Minho to drag it out in an attempt to return even a fraction of the pleasure Minho’s given him.

Hyunjin collapses onto the bed once Minho seems to be done, his eyes shut and his head spinning from pleasure. He’s going to be so sore tomorrow, but it’s going to be worth every single ache and pain.

Minho pulls out with a wet sound and kisses Hyunjin’s forehead softly with a whispered, “You did so well, baby. I’m so proud of you. We’re all so proud of you.”

Hyunjin hums in response, far too exhausted to even think about opening his eyes right now.

“I’m going to put your plug back in okay?”

Hyunjin hums again. “Okay. Thank you.”

That isn’t even a fraction of how grateful Hyunjin feels right now, but he’s so boneless that he’s already resigned to thanking everyone later for how amazing this was. The familiar weight of the plug relaxes Hyunjin even more, content knowing that he’s still stuffed full even though everything is over and done with.

It could be seconds or minutes later when someone gently wraps arms around his shoulders and pulls him up and into their embrace. Hyunjin nuzzles closer with a pleased sigh, leaning his head against a broad shoulder while a second pair of hands works on taking his (probably ruined) shirt off of him. He’s never going to be able to wear that shirt again without remembering what happened tonight.

Judging by the soft reassurances and praises kissed into his skin, the person taking off his shirt is Felix. A third person lightly taps his cheek, Hyunjin whining softly as he blinks his eyes open. Seungmin’s smiling down at him with a water bottle in his hand. Hyunjin’s so exhausted that he can’t even be bothered to lift an arm to take the offered drink. He looks up at Seungmin with pleading eyes, to which Seungmin responds by affectionately rolling his own eyes and saying, “Take it slow, baby.”

Hyunjin does, parting his lips enough for Seungmin to tip the water bottle against his bottom lip. Hyunjin didn’t realize until then how parched he was, but he supposes that getting fucked six times and screaming enough to wake up the entire neighborhood would do that to him.

Seungmin leaves with a kiss to Hyunjin’s cheek after Hyunjin drinks at least half of the water bottle. Hyunjin snuggles closer into the arms holding him. He feels so safe. He could fall asleep right here, right now without worrying about anything bad happening to him.

“Did you have fun?”

Hyunjin smiles, although even that feels like too much effort right now. “So much. Did you Binnie?”

Changbin squeezes Hyunjin’s shoulders and presses a kiss to Hyunjin’s temple. “I did.”

“I’m glad,” Hyunjin responds sleepily.

There’s shuffling in the distance, the low sound of voices filtering over towards Hyunjin. He strains to hear what they’re saying only to give up in the end. He’s so tired, and although he wants to bask in the afterglow for a little longer, what he really wants to do right now is nap.

“Go to sleep,” Changbin murmurs. “We’ll clean up, don’t worry about anything.”

Hyunjin makes a noise in the back of his throat. He wants to help, but his eyelids seem to be weighed down by sandbags because no matter how hard Hyunjin tries, he can’t seem to open them.

“You sure?”

“Positive. Go to sleep, we’ll be here when you wake up, I promise.”

Hyunjin smiles at the thought. “That sounds nice. And thank you. For everything.”

Hyunjin drifts off to the sound of his heart contently beating away in his chest.

Hyunjin enters Chan’s office, pleased when he sees Minho’s also here and leaning against Chan’s desk as they converse about something.

“...so the new hire should be here on Monday,” Minho says.

Hyunjin gently drops into Chan’s lap, snuggling closer with a happy noise when Chan wraps his arms around his waist. Minho’s lips quirk in his direction, making a point to let his eyes linger on Hyunjin’s dress shirt. Hyunjin merely smiles at him in response.

“Alright,” Chan replies. “There’s an extra desk next to Hyunjinnie, right?”

“There is,” Minho confirms.

Chan starts tracing patterns on Hyunjin’s hips through his shirt, Hyunjin relaxing back against Chan’s chest.

“Good. When he comes in on Monday, let him know to see me and then we can set him up next to Hyunjin,” Chan says, kissing Hyunjin’s temple afterwards.

Minho nods. “Got it.”

He leaves with a kiss on the lips for both Hyunjin and Chan that only leaves Hyunjin wanting more.

Chan’s arms tighten around his waist briefly, Hyunjin giggling happily as he’s pulled further into Chan’s embrace. Chan pulls open a proposal from Jisung to start looking over, Hyunjin reading along and offering his opinion when Chan asks for it.

Yeah, Hyunjin really loves his job.

**Author's Note:**

> [This](https://twitter.com/polyskz/status/1292149699990847490?s=19) is how I pictured Hyunjin in my head if anyone was curious.
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/polyskz)  
> [CC](https://curiouscat.me/polyskz_)


End file.
